Death for two
by Miss x Massacre
Summary: Tommy and Jude are on their way to one of Jude’s performances and Tommy makes a wrong turn. They end up in a rural town. When they stop at a cheap motel, what unluckiness befalls them?
1. Where the hell are we?

**Summary: **Tommy and Jude are on their way to one of Jude's performances and Tommy makes a wrong turn. They end up in a rural town. When they stop at a cheap motel, what unluckiness befalls them?

**  
Author's Note: **So, I've wanted to do something totally sadistic. This won't be long. Maybe five or six chapters. How ever long I feel the need to be. This will have some graphic moments. You have been forewarned. (It's something about the stars will be updated in the near future)

**Background In-foh: **This is a mash-up of Instant Star/The Devil's Rejects. Only because I love the movie so much, and the characters are sadistic enough for this typ-ah stuff. Tommy and Jude are together in this. Jude, 20. Tommy, 29.

**Rating**: M – for graphic violence, language, nudity, and sexual references.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Instant Star, that belongs to Ctv/the-n and I don't own TDR/H1000C, which is in Rob Zombie's possession. Yahurrd. Read on please.

"Why the hell are we in this hick town anyway?" Jude yawned as Tommy pulled into a gas station with rusty gas pumps. She sat up in the black leather seat of his hummer, rubbing her eyes and looking around. Dry, barren fields surrounded the gas station, with a solitary strip of highway leading to and from god-knows-where.

Tommy sighed, turning into a parking space, and turned off the car. She moaned in protest as the air conditioning stopped. "Because…I need directions." He said before hopping out, and walking around the car towards the small rundown shack.

Jude rolled down her window and leaned out, yelling. "Get me a bottle of water!" she smiled as he turned around annoyingly, but nodded. Jude pulled her iPod from the car charger and plugged in her headphones, turning it on. Immediately the sounds of Paramore wafted through the ear buds into her eardrums.

She quickly turned it down, and leaned her head back against the headrest looking out as the sunset. Her performance was tomorrow evening; it was her first tour with another band. She loved it; she was usually on the bus with Meg and Dia which was better than SME who overused the fart jokes.

Ten minutes later, Tommy emerged from the gas station with a piece of paper in hand. A scowl covered her face as she noticed his hand free of any water bottle. She crossed his arms as he slid into the driver seat." Where is my water??" she asked, crossing her arms over her breasts. Tommy started the car and looked at the paper before answering.

"I'd doubt you'd want their water. It looked…green." He said, turning out onto the highway and driving the same way they were before. She shuddered, and looked out at the fields sparsely decorated with cactuses, and tumbleweeds. She pulled out one of the ear buds, and looked over at Tommy. "So, where the hell are we?" she asked, gesturing out the now closed window.

Tommy ran one hand over his face and exhaled deeply. "Ruggsville…no where near Abilene like we should be..." he murmured, watching the road and listening for her reaction. "What?! And what does that mean? Am I going to make it in time for the concert?" she asked loudly, throwing her hands up. Tommy sighed, shifting in his seat and pulling at his seatbelt that was strapped across his chest.

"Yeah, you will. You'll just be a little late for rehearsals tomorrow…no worries, Harrison." He said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "We're going to stop at this motel, called..." he looked at the paper, then back up at the road. "The Kahiki Palms Motel..." he seen a sign in the mere distance and Jude slumped in her seat, thinking of what she could be doing instead of being lost in some no name town. For all she knew they could disappear without a trace.

"Fine..." she said, looking down to turn her iPod onto shuffle and closing her eyes. He looked over at her, and took her hand into his. "Don't worry…I'll make it up to you..." he winked as he lifted her hand to kiss it.

She smiled with her eyes still closed. "You better..." she murmured, chuckling quietly.

A few miles down the road, Tommy turned into the parking lot where a long pastel blue building stood it had yellow doors with gold painted numbers on them, some lights on and some lights off. He parked, and shook her softly. "Jude, c'mon. Let's go get a room." He said, as she nodded in response sitting up and opening her door then hopping out.

She walked forward, around the car and took her hand in his as they walked towards the office. A few minutes later they walked out with a room key and a cup for ice. "Room fifteen…you know that's my lucky number." She said winking at him. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she snatched they keys thrusting the cup at him at the same time. "Go get ice, I'll be waiting for you in the room.." she said, raising her eyebrow at him and smiling. She hurried and spanked his butt as he walked away. She giggled, jogging to the room as naughty thoughts popped to her mind. She loved Tommy time, it always seemed as if there wasn't enough of it.


	2. The Kahiki Palms shakes things up

**Summary: **Tommy and Jude are on their way to one of Jude's performances and Tommy makes a wrong turn. They end up in a rural town. When they stop at a cheap motel, what unluckiness befalls them?

**Rating**: M – for graphic violence, language, nudity, and sexual references.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Instant Star, that belongs to Ctv/the-n and I don't own TDR/H1000C, which is in Rob Zombie's possession.

**Author's Note: **'Nother Update. Thanks to the three people who reviewed.

**starfan88:** Oh, well thank you! Shh, but you're feeling is quite on the money.  
**Eternita14: **Haha that was my favorite part. That's odd; I just chose some random town. I don't think Ruggsville exists...and here is thee update!  
**Chocolateelephantz:** The Devil's Rejects is a movie, sequel of House of 1000 corpses. Both very gory movies, made by Rob Zombie. (;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

_A few hours earlier…._

Baby, Captain Spaulding, and Otis sped down the highway in a candy red convertible with the top down and wind blowing through their hair. Well, Baby and Otis' anyway. Baby sat in the back seat with the Captain, her Daddy, beside her. With her legs propped up and her arms spread across the back seat, she sang along with June Carter Cash's song 'Juke Box Blues'. She bent her arm, leaning her head in her palm and twirling a loose blonde ringlet around her bony finger.

Otis gripped the steering wheel, glaring at her through the rearview mirror. "Will you shut the FUCK up?" he shouted, as the song progressed into another whiny chorus. With one hand, he whipped his dirt gray and black hair out of his face. "Jesus Christ, you sound like a dying fucking cow!" Baby flipped him off, and stuck her tongue out. "Fuck you, you wouldn't know good music if it came up and bit ya." She said, leaning up and smacking the back of his head. "Rude ass mother…" she trailed off, looking ahead seeing a hummer in the distance. "Well, well, well…" she said, clicking her tongue. "Looks like we have some transients passing through…Daddy, we should show them a good time." She looked over her shoulder a wicked smile appearing on her face.

The captain smiled back, near reading her thoughts with just that small expression. "Yes, we should Baby…" he said, his voice rough and soft country-like. "Otis…you know the drill…" Otis nodded from the front seat, pressing on the gas pedal a little bit harder. "I know where they came from, Ol' Doc Marten's gas Station. Where ever they're headed, they're bound to stop at the Kahiki Palms." Baby jumped up in her seat a little bit, giggling like a school child.

Be time they made it to the Kahiki Palms, the sun had set and the hummer had been parked for an hour or so. Otis stopped short of the motel parking lot, as to not bring attention to them. Baby hopped out of the back seat, pulling up her rip-holed jeans over the crack of her ass and walking around to the trunk. Popping it open she saw three bodies, bound and gagged, with blood dried matted in their hair and dried on their faces. She grabbed the revolvers lying on the male's chest, and tucked the butcher knife in the back pocket of her pants despite the hole. She slammed the trunk shut, and threw a revolver to Otis then the Captain. "Let's get these, fucks." She said, walking into the parking lot with purpose.

Jude fumbled with the keys some before opening the door, to expose what any normal cheap motel would have. One full sized bed, a bathroom with a stand in shower (big enough for two she hoped), and a television (she also hoped it had cable). An oval table and two chairs were set in front of the curtained window, where she tossed the keys before closing the door and flinging herself on the bed. She lay there for a moment, then sat up and looked around at the wallpaper. Bland. Something she swore she'd seen in an old western horror. She shuddered involuntarily, and turned her head in the direction of the TV. From the looks of it, clicking knobs and an aluminum antenna, there was no cable. She thought about writing a song, but remembered her notebook was in the hummer and she was feeling too lazy to get up. Besides, Tommy would be back soon and then she could have some fun.

As if on cue, the door swung open and Tommy appeared in the doorway. "They were out of ice..." he said, setting the empty cup on the table beside the keys and shutting the door. He walked towards the bed and lay down, sighing heavily. She looked at him over her shoulder slyly then turned her head towards the window before scooting back a little. She tensed in surprise as she felt his hand travel on her bare lower back, but relaxed quickly. She turned her side to him, his hand now feeling her side and grabbed her belt loop to pull her closer. She toed her shoes off, and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her warm skin. As they continued kissing, he slowly lifted up the hem of her shirt until it reached the bottom of her bra before leaning back and pulling it off her torso.

Her lips came crashing into his and she cradled his face in her hands, thrusting her tongue in his mouth without forewarning. He sat up and scooted back with her still on his lap, pulling her hips closer to his. She moaned in his mouth as his hand slid down the waistband of her jeans, seeking out her core. She hastily undid the buttons on his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders letting her fingers dance across his chest. Just as he began to unbutton her jeans, the door was kicked open.

"Well, lookie what we have here Daddy..." a female voice called from over the threshold, the darkness concealing her identity. Jude tensed and Tommy's eyes widened as all three of them walked into the room, blood splattering on their clothes and guns in their hands. "I think we hit the jackpot!"

**Review!!**


	3. Roll Up Your Sleeves

**Summary: **Tommy and Jude are on their way to one of Jude's performances and Tommy makes a wrong turn. They end up in a rural town. When they stop at a cheap motel, what unluckiness befalls them?

**Rating**: M – for graphic violence, language, nudity, and sexual references.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Instant Star, that belongs to Ctv/the-n and I don't own TDR/H1000C, which is in Rob Zombie's possession.

**Author's Note: **first time I've updated more than once in a whole week. To those who have seen Vacancy, please do know I've never ever ever seen that movie, and I will assure you TDR is nothing like it. And neither are the characters. Thank you to all those who have reviewed! You guys rock. The title of this chapter is actually a song title. You get extra points if you know who sings it.

Baby was the first to enter the room with the Captain and Otis beside her. Her long golden curled hair bounced slightly with each step, and she first noticed Tommy. She smiled, waving her fingers and blew him a kiss. Tom's stomach revolted from the smile on her face. Who ever these people were, they weren't rubbing him the right way. "Hey there, handsome..." she said, walking over to the table to sit down. As she slammed her boots on the table top, she winked and chuckled.

Jude, still straddling Tommy, reached beside her to grab her shirt to cover her chest up but Baby didn't like that idea. A gun cocked and the Captain was behind her. "Leave it." Baby said from the table, poking her knife into the pressed wood and twirling it. Tommy's arms went securely around her waist hoping, that even for a moment, she'd be protected just by his hold alone, but from the glint in the female's eyes…nothing could protect them now. Otis walked across the room towards the bed, his eyes intently on Jude as he raised an eyebrow. "She's a cute one, ain't she Babe?" he said, putting the nozzle of the gun under chin to lift it.

Baby nodded in agreement, and Tom could feel Jude shaking as he slid the gun down her neck. "Get off her..." Tom said ever so quietly. Otis' head whipped around, and tilted to the side. "What'd you say, dick fucker?" he said, pointing the gun in his face. "What the fuck are you gonna do about it? Huh?" he pushed his cheek with the barrel. "What the **fuck** are you gonna do?!" Tom flinched, and shook his head without a word. He turned back to Jude, placing the gun near a main artery in her neck, and kissed her cheek. A tear fell down her face, and Otis looked at Tommy. "Mmm…tastes good too…like…vanilla." He looked at Tom, who had a scowl on his face. "Can see why you like her so much bud…" he walked over to the couch Jude failed to notice.

He flopped himself down on the couch, and the captain stared at Tom, a familiarity in his face. He went to the table, and sat across from Baby. He fixed his cocked gun on Jude's bare back, right below her bra strap. "Get off him…" he ordered and Jude rolled off his lap onto the bed, staring at her fingers. The captain stood up, walking over to Jude and putting the barrel of his gun under chin and lifting it to see her eyes. Her eyes stayed on the mildewing carpet, and that pissed him off. "Look at me, Bitch." He spat and she lifted her eyes to see his face that was painted like a clown, gasping as she seen his large cold eyes. "Stand up…" he said, and with shaky legs her frame rose from the bed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

The captain's face frightened her; she was never a clown person after Jamie chased her on Halloween when he was dressed as a clown. His gun less hand pried her hands away from her torso, letting it move southward to the edge of her jeans. Tear began building in her eyes, and she tried her best not to shake. Tommy moved to grab Jude, but Otis cocked his gun and pointed at Tommy's head, immediately moving and putting it to his skull. "Ah, ah, ah…I wouldn't do that." Tom froze and watched the scene in front of him.

The captain slid her jeans down to reveal a pair of black lace panties that was a matching set and with the gun still in his hand; he reached forward and touched her breasts through her bra softly. "Oh, god…you're perfect…" he said, looking down noticing the small roundness of her flat stomach. His mouth formed an 'O', like he'd just discovered a dirty secret.

He cupped the flesh, and looked in her eyes making her stomach revolt. "Bun in the oven is there?" he asked, trailing the gun over her stomach. Her heart rate increased largely; she'd just found out yesterday and had wrote a song just for him to sing tomorrow. Instead of speaking, she raised and lowered her shoulder, not looking at him. He drew his hand back, immediately coming back to strike her across the face with the barrel of his gun. She fell to the side, her arms immediately going out in front of her to brace the fall. A rusty taste filled her mouth and she coughed, a few drops of blood falling from her lips.

"Oops?" the Captain said the bending down and pulling her up by her blonde hair. He leaned into her ear. "Tell him…" he leaned closer and whispered a few words, her eyes going to his gun then to Tommy before she was jerked upright. "T-t-Tommy?" she stammered looking into his bewildered eyes. She bit her lip as her legs shook beneath her, trying to smile but failing miserably. "I-We…are having a baby…" Tom's eyes glistened watching the woman he loved being tortured.

"Too bad, you won't be here to watch it grow up!" the captain finished, shaking his gun in Tommy's face. At that moment, the tears fell from his eyes. Tommy hated seeing Jude like this, hurt and broken, he wanted to do something. To stop them, but he knew if he tried anything they'd kill him and do god knows what with her. Baby laughed as she seen Tom's tears fall and she pointed at him with her butcher knife. "Aye, Otis! Look! He's crying like that bitch from that Banjo & Sullivan gang!" she shook her head, laughing and slapping her knee. "Whattabitch."

Otis chuckled from across the room, and the Captain laughed still holding onto Jude's hair. He threw her onto the bed, and she curled up near the pillows half-naked. Tom reached out to touch her back, but a gunshot went off at the ceiling and Jude let out a small scream. "Ah, ah ah! Didn't I say to NOT touch her…?" he asked, getting up and laying down beside her. His dirty hands traveled her sides, and back causing her to bury her face in the pillow and pulling her knees to her chest.

Baby hopped up from her seat, flopping down beside Tom and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're a real cutie, you know that?" she said, kissing his cheek. She bit his neck, and he flinched staring at the stiff curtains. "I'm Baby, and this is my Daddy and brother." She pointed to the Captain then to Otis. "You may call my Daddy, the captain." She smiled cheekily. "Now, it's only polite to introduce yourselves. I always like to know our victims…" she smiled wickedly, causing him to choke on his air.

Tom grimaced, still feeling her lips on his cheek and continued staring forward. "The name...is Quincy...Tom Quincy...and...This..." he wasn't sure if he wanted to say her name, seeing her personal stature and how many people didn't like her since she became big in the U.S. He was sure these people were one of them. Gradually, after taking a few minutes to think, he noticed the Captain's gun in his face. "…This is Jude Harrison..." he trialed off as Baby's eyes lit up hearing her name.


	4. Sing It For Me

**Summary: **Tommy and Jude are on their way to one of Jude's performances and Tommy makes a wrong turn. They end up in a rural town. When they stop at a cheap motel, what unluckiness befalls them?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Instant Star, that belongs to Ctv/the-n and I don't own TDR/H1000C, which is in Rob Zombie's possession.

**Author's Note: **Many apologies, I've been sick and I really couldn't do anything but sleep or stare at the TV. I would've updated sooner. Ten billion plus thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll try and do a double update for Thanksgiving/Black Friday. That'll either be posted on Thursday or Friday. Reviews make me all warm inside.

Baby scooted to the edge of the bed, looking over her shoulder at Tommy. "Jude…Harrison? As in the original instant star?" she asked, and Tom nodded in response causing her to stand up straight. She walked to the side of the bed where Jude lay next to Otis, and patted her ass. "Get up Miss Harrison…" she said patience not obvious in her voice.

Jude slowly sat up; resting her palms on the edge of mattress to push herself up, but that wasn't fast enough for Baby. "Before menopause kicks in damnit…" she said slapping her upside the head making Jude stand directly up. Baby stooped down, twisting her head to look Jude in the eyes. "I," she pointed to herself, "Want you to sing for me," then she gestured towards the rest of the room, "And everyone else in the room." She sneered, and pushed Jude forward to the foot of the bed. Tom's eyes followed germ and Otis stretched out at the head of the bed, resting his head in his palm and with the other hand, the one with the gun, pointed it at Tommy's back.

Jude stood at the foot of the bed; her arms wrapped around her sides and sucked in a deep breath trying to stop crying. "Wh-what song do you want me to si-sing?" she stuttered, looking at Baby through mascara clumped eyelashes. Baby bit her lip with a hand on her hip, thinking hard. "I want a Jude Harrison original, of course…I want one of your best songs." She said, poking Jude's side with the blade lightly. Jude jumped slightly, feeling all eyes on her. She never felt so vulnerable, so dirty in her whole life. And as she opened her mouth to sing, there was a knock on the door.

Everyone's eyes flashed to the door. Baby, the captain and Otis' eyes reflecting panic while Jude and Tom's eyes reflected hope. But their hope was short lived.

"Excuse me?!" a female voice yelled, another knock following. Baby came up behind Jude, placing the blade to her throat and her hand over her slightly ajar mouth. "Speak and you won't see the next hour…" she said through clenched teeth in Jude's ear. Tom felt a gun dig into his ribs and a grimy hand cover his mouth. "I heard a scream and some kind of bang….everything okay?"

"Daddy! Can you handle that?!" Baby half whispered half yelled across the room to the captain, who nodded his head in response. He cocked his gun holding it to the ceiling and walked to the door, slipping out without a sound.

From the inside, Baby could hear the captain's voice and the woman's before the moved on down the way. Slowly she removed the blade from Jude's neck, pushing her slightly. "C'mon now…..sing!" she ordered, holding up the knife with an ugly sneer on her face. "I want a Jude fucking Harrison Original..." she taunted, moving her head from side to side.

Jude swallowed, looking helplessly at Tommy, wondering what they did to deserve this. She tried to think of a song, one of _her_ songs, but only one came to mind. It killed her to sing this, metaphorically anyway, and if she had to rewind time she wished she never wrote the song in the first place. Maybe they wouldn't be there if she had ignored her all too obvious feelings for him.

"_I tried to tell you I've got to get away; I tried to say I need my space_…" she sang, her eyes full of tears despite her clear voice. "_I got to get some distance in between my heart and my head…I'm on the razor's edge,_" she was hoping they'd leave after this, that they'd just pack their shit and go. Leave them to their lover's time that they were entitled to, but never granted. Something always stood in the way, whether it was Darius, Portia, or even Mr. and Mrs. Spiederman to where they could not show affection….and Jude had to admit, their relationship had been somewhat strained because of it. But, she did hear the word victim, so that pushed her doubts further on.

"_I've been here before I know the way white lines, and headlights in my eyes…" _Tommy's heart swelled, and his throat thickened hearing the song she sun. **His** song. He remembered when they recorded it 3 years ago before he left and broke her heart like he had plenty times before. He wondered if he did something wrong for them to have this, whatever it was, done to them. He wondered if he hadn't left during her second album release party, would they be here. Facing unavoidable death? "_White lines, I'm ready to drive all night…white lines, how many 'til I'm in your arms? White lines will bring me-_" her voice cracked as tears poured from her eyes. Baby's face scrunched up, unhappily.

"Yougottabefuckingkiddingme!" she yelled.

"Boo!" Otis yelled, throwing a pillow at Jude's already hunched frame. "You SUCK!"

Jude wanted to crumple up and disappear, but she just held her sides letting her hair fall in front of her face. Sobs wracked her body as she stood in her bra and panties, feeling like she'd just did the tour de France nude.

"Something is seriously wrong with you people. Have you ever heard of Xanax?" Tommy quipped, looking up at Baby. Her eyes lowered to slits, and Otis hit him across his head with his tightly balled fist. "Who the fuck are you, Tommy Quincy, to say if something's fucking wrong with us?! You're just as spastic as the next!" he spat as Tom held his head in pain.

"What did we ever do to you?" he asked, his elbows covering up the sides of his face.

"Good question, partner. We'll get back to you on that." Baby winked as she shoved Jude towards him. He caught her in his arms, stroking her hair as she curled up as close to him as possible. He rocked her trembling body whispering apologies and empty promises in her ear.

Otis watched the two for a moment before Baby called him. "Otis! C'mere. We need to discuss a few things…" she said walking towards the table, eyeing Tommy and Jude. She kept the knife in her hand, for security measures, and Tom tried to devise a plan to get the knife or gun without getting hurt. He knew it was impossible to do, but even if it killed him…He'd try to get Jude and their baby out alive.


	5. Roll The Dice  Part One

**Summary: **Tommy and Jude are on their way to one of Jude's performances and Tommy makes a wrong turn. They end up in a rural town. When they stop at a cheap motel, what unluckiness befalls them?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Instant Star, that belongs to Ctv/the-n and I don't own TDR/H1000C, which is in Rob Zombie's possession.

**Author's Note:** So, here's part one of the double update. Part two is going to be up later. I would appreciate reviews. After the next chapter, all stories shall be on hiatus. I'm sorry. If things don't go as planned Monday, then they won't be, but more than likely by Monday afternoon (Eastern Time) I shall be on the hospital. So, pardon the long wait for the next chapters of Death for Two and It's something about the stars. This scene is derived from the scene at the Kahiki Palms, pip'235 if you've seen TDR already you know what I'm….writing about. Review PLEASE.

_Death for Two: Roll the Dice_

It'd been a few hours since the Captain had left, and Otis was beginning to get impatient. He rose from where he sat close to Baby, hostile and on edge. He paced the short length of the table, the chain dangling from his belt loop clanging with every step. "Where the fuck is he?" he exclaimed, looking at Baby, gesturing around with his gun. Baby, who was staring out the thin curtains hanging under the stiff flowered ones, turned her head to look at him and shrugged. "How the fuck should I know? Why don't you go fucking look?" she said, gesturing outside with the butcher knife in her hand.

Otis looked from Baby to the bed where Jude and Tommy sat huddled together then back again. "Sure you can handle them two?" he asked, gesturing with his head. Baby nodded with a smile on her face. "Of course I can, piece o' cake." She said, holding her index finger and thumb into an 'O' and shaking it to emphasize her meaning. "Fine," he huffed, walking towards the door. He turned back with his hand on the doorknob, and pointed his gun at Jude. "Don't try anything stupid…" he threatened before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

While Baby and Otis had conversed, Tom thought through plenty of scenarios and most of them ended up with him either dying or badly injured. Nothing seemed to fit. That was until Otis left and Baby remained to watch them. At that moment, Tom had an epiphany and he knew what he needed to do. Ever so quietly, he whispered his plan to Jude, making it seem as if he was laying his head on her shoulder. She nodded almost non existent, and closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek softly.

"After this, don't believe anything I say or do." He looked in her eyes as she nodded her head. "I love you…forever." He said, pecking her lips softly, so quickly she barely had time to react.

Jude crawled from his lap as Baby got up from her seat, walking towards the TV and switching the knobs until she got the right frequency. "….farm livin' is the life for me. Land spreadin' out so far and wide…Keep Manhattan just give me that countryside."

The Green Acres theme sang from the television and Tommy grimaced, he hated that show and everything with it. She giggled, and looked back at the two on the bed. Noticing they moved, she lowered her eyes and walked back to her seat. She slammed her feet back on top of the table and turned her attention towards the television.

A couple of minutes later, Jude cleared her throat as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Uh, Baby?" she said timidly, leaning forward on her palms. Baby, her face twisting into a grimace every so many inches, turned her head slowly to face Jude. "What." She spat, stating it more than asking.

Jude sat on one of her legs, and let one of the others hang over the side shaking it slightly. "Can I use the bathroom? I'm about to piss myself…" she said, tilting her head to the side.

Baby shrugged softly, so softly Jude almost didn't notice. Tom looked from Jude to Baby then back, trying to encourage her with her eyes. "Go on..." he mouthed, raising his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" Tom said, sniffing his nose. "Can she go to the bathroom….please?" Tom looked from Jude to Baby, worry lines beginning to show.

Baby's head snapped up, digging the blade deeper into the chair. "What?! I heard you the first time…I was just thinking…what're you gonna do for me?" she asked, looking at Jude and twirling the blade around. Jude's face reflected confusion, and Baby scoffed. "You could go piss yourself for all I fucking care, if you want special favors you gotta give me somethin' in return."

Jude looked at Tom, wondering what she would want, and bit her lip. "What do you want?" she asked softly, looking back at Baby. Baby leaned forward in the chair, looking at the two and smiled wickedly. "I want you," she pointed at Jude with the blade. "To hit him in the face." She said leaning back in the chair.

"What…?" Jude asked incredulously.

"I know you fucking heard me, I didn't stutter…" Baby said raising her eyebrows and blinking a few times.

Tom adjusted himself to face Jude, and sighed. "Go ahead, hon." He raised his chin a little bit. "Hit me…" he nodded.

Baby watched intently as Jude raised her hand warily snapping it back and hitting him on the cheek, barely using her strength. She couldn't hurt him, she loved him. Baby shook her head. "Make it hurt, no love taps. I wanna hear it." She said, leaning her elbows on her knees.

Jude shifted so both of her feet were underneath her, pulling her arm back a bit farther and hit him across the face with the back of her hand. He fell back slightly for dramatization, and Baby nodded leaning back. "Good, very nice…now you come here." She gestured towards Jude.

Jude crawled off the bed, and kneeled beside Baby, her eyes glistening in the lamp's light. Baby tilted her head slightly, and pointed to her cheek. "Okay, now give me a kiss and say 'Thanks Baby I'm having a really great time…'" she said, looking at Jude expectantly.

Jude leaned forward, quickly kissing her cheek and looked at Baby, feigning knitting her eyebrows together. "Thanks Baby, I've had a really great time…" she said quickly, hoping Baby didn't notice her past tense term. She had faith in Tommy, even if she didn't have faith in herself. Jude rose from her knees, and padded to the bathroom, wrapping her arms around herself. Baby picked up a can from the floor, throwing it at the closed bathroom door Jude was about to open. "And don't try anything cute!" she laughed, switching her gaze to a shirtless Tommy.

Raising her eyebrows, she smiled devilishly. "So what do you wanna do?"


	6. Roll The Dice  Part Two

Inside the bathroom, Jude shut the door and rested her back on it before sliding down to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest, sobs silently racking her body. _What happens if the plan didn't work? What happens if he gets killed? Will that be my fate? And what about my baby…? _Jude rocked herself resisting the urge to bang her head against the door. Slowly she stood up, walking to the sink and looking in the mirror at her reflection.

Grimacing, she reached down and turned the hot water knob on. The water gushed from the faucet, and she cupped her hands under the stream of water before splashing some on her face. Her hair was disarrayed from her head randomly, and there were dark circles under her eye from her mascara and eyeliner that had run with her tears.

Outside, Tom leaned back on his palms and pushed his chest out slightly. He could see Baby's eyes twinkle and a smile crept across his face. "You know…you're a lot prettier than I gave you credit for…" Tom said, pushing his plan into action. Baby smiled, dimples poking through and she got up sitting next to him. Tom silently cheered seeing her still carrying the butcher knife, and he pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder. He needed to pull out some of his best pimping moves, those moves he'd used over ten years ago in Boyz Attack!

She smiled, relaxing back on her elbows. "You're a real charmer aren't you?" she asked, turning her head towards him. He shrugged non-chalantly, his nose crinkling a little bit. She leaned towards him, whispering huskily in his ear. "I bet I'm a lot better in bed than that ball of emotions everyone knows as Jude Harrison…" she scooted closer to him, her lips inches from his face. "I bet…I can make you scream my name…" she raised her eyebrow in challenge and Tom reflected her look. "Maybe you can…maybe you can't." he murmured before pressing his lips against hers.

She pried his mouth open with her tongue, pushing it inside of his mouth tasting his warmth. He lowered his back on to the bed, their lips never parting, and she straddled his hips placing her hands on either side of his head. His hands traveled down her slim sides, caressing the bare skin just above the waist band of her tattered jeans. A small moan arose from her throat and he knew he was on the jackpot. She ground her hips into his slightly, but he had no reaction. He didn't want her, but she didn't realize that. Slowly he lifted her shirt, and she sat up to raise her arms above her head with**out** the blade in her hand.

Tom noticed and he darted his eyes to the side as he tossed the shirt beside him, letting it land directly on top of the blade. "Kinky are we?" he joked in a fake manner noticing her braless top half. He sat up slightly, kissing her chest, revolting on the inside. His insides felt like they were crawling as she pushed him down and scooted down off his hips to unbutton his jeans.

She pulled them off roughly, and her eyes opened a slight bit wider seeing how well he was endowed. Shifting so she could pull off his boxers, his hand groped to the side feeling for the shirt. His hand felt material that wasn't the quilt, and pushed it aside feeling the cool metal of the blade handle. He gasped and gripped the blade tightly as she accepted him into her mouth. "Oh…God…" he whispered, looking up at the ceiling. His mind wandered as her head bobbed up and down on his penis. Before he got too lost, he sat up slightly, taking in joy as she sucked him off.

She was too into him to notice the blade he now held in his hand, and for a moment he wondered if he could actually stab someone to death. Surely he could, right? After seeing what was done to Jude. Pushing his doubts aside, he raised both hands over his head, both clasped around the handle of the knife before slamming the blade down in Baby's bare back. She choked on him, and pulled her head up slightly feeling a sharp pain in her back. "You mother…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as the blade came ramming down again into her spine. Blood gushed from the first stab wound, and for the thrice time he rammed it back down before twisting it and pulling it out.

Baby fell limply to the floor, blood beginning to drop from her open mouth. Tom dropped the knife before scooting up onto the bed fully, and staring at her motionless body. "Holy shit…" he mouthed before rolling off the side of the bed and running towards the bathroom door. He banged his palm on the door, tucking himself back inside his pants with the other. "Jude! Jude Honey! C'mon…we gotta get out of here!" he yelled, the door immediately getting yanked open. He took her hand, pulling her out of the bathroom. "Fuck your clothes, I'll let you borrow my shirt." He said, rushing towards the door.

Just as he opened the door, Otis and The Captain appeared in the doorway. "And just where do you two think you're going?" Otis questioned, pushing Tom back in the room and onto the bed taking notice of Baby lying on the ground. He kneeled beside her, placing two fingers on her neck searching for a pulse. He found none; she was dead.

Otis looked back at Tommy, a fire burning in his eyes. "You…killed…Baby?" he asked, saying one word at a time. Tom swallowed thickly, raising then lowering one shoulder. The captain moved quickly to his side, grabbing him by his neck. "You fucking bastard…" he fisted his hand colliding it with the side of Tom's face near his temple and as the Captain's fist met Tom's face everything went black for him.

**Author's Note: **So as I said before, after Monday everything is on hiatus. If things don't go as planned I shall probably post something Monday night or Tuesday morning, but more than likely I won't. So, don't count on it. Review pleeeeeeeease!!!!!!!


	7. Every Souls Got A Price

**Summary: **Tommy and Jude are on their way to one of Jude's performances and Tommy makes a wrong turn. They end up in a rural town. When they stop at a cheap motel, what unluckiness befalls them?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Instant Star, that belongs to Ctv/the-n and I don't own TDR/H1000C, which is in Rob Zombie's possession.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this wasn't posted sooner, I am sick….again. So I'm spending my days on the couch right now sleeping or watching crappy TV shows. Comcast on Demand needs better the-n shows. Anyway, I've gotten the next chapter written already and I've figured where I wanted to start the chapter after that. I just need to get the writing it. Remember this: There is a light at the end of the tunnel. Please read and review. I know there is going to be sequel to this, and I'm having troubles on a title. Any ideas?

-----------

As the Captain dropped an unconscious Tom on the floor, Jude backed up towards the bed eyes wide with fear. "P-please…d-don't hurt me…" she said, leaning back from the Captain as he began hovering over her. He sneered as he grabbed her by the throat with one hand, picking her up off the floor letting her feet dangle merely feet from the floor. She kicked her legs, clawing at his large fingers and gasping for air. Tears streamed down her face, her blue eyes stuck on the ceiling. '_Is this going to my end?'_ She thought, beginning to lose strength. "You ever heard of 'An eye for an eye'?" he asked, slapping her cheek with his free hand. She let her head hang to the side, her blonde hair covering a majority of her face giving up on the fight. He grabbed her chin roughly, making her look him in the eye. "I'll take that as a no, Miss Harrison." He said, raising his eyebrow.

"Am…I…gonna…die?" she gasped out and contemplation flashed in his eyes. He looked at her, a glint coming to his eye. "No." he said, throwing her on the bed. She rolled over on her knees and elbows, holding her throat and coughing. She began crawling to the top of the bed near the headboard, but the Captain grabbed her ankle before she could make it.

Jude hit the mattress with a thump, and felt herself being dragged towards the edge. "No…no…no." she whimpered, her tears never ceasing.

The Captain flipped her over, and leaned over top of her with one hand on each side of her head. She held her arms under her breasts, trying to control her trembling. He traced a finger down her cheek, trailing down her neck and chest to stop at her stomach. She the look in his eyes and went to open her mouth, but he balled his fist up and drove it into her stomach before she could say anything. A yelp escaped her lips, more tears pouring out of her eyes and he repeated the action numerous times, yelling and crying himself before getting up from her.

Jude was screaming in pain, beginning to curl up into a ball as she held onto her abdomen. "God…no…" she whimpered, biting her knee as she began having terrible cramps through her uterus. The pain was nothing she had ever felt before.

The Captain went over to Baby's body, bending down and swiftly scooping her up into his arms. "C'mon…we're done here." He said looking at Otis then turning and walking towards the door.

"You're just going to leave 'em?" Otis asked, his eyebrows squinting together.

"Yeah," he said, turning around. "Do you realize that she is a national recording star? We kill her we might as well kiss our asses good bye. The last thing we need is Wydell on our ass!" he turned around, opening the door and walking out.

Otis stood up beginning to follow him, but stopped before the threshold. "Wait ah minute…" he said, rushing back over to where the butcher knife lay on the carpet. He wiped the blood off the blade on his pants, and went over to Tom. Bending over he sliced both of Tom's Achilles tendons as he laughed. Jude lay in pain, crying and whimpering every so often oblivious to what was happening on the floor. "You're wheelchair bound, buddy." He said patting Tom's shoulder before getting up and walking to the door.

Otis opened the door, walking out first and the Captain followed walking out sideways so he didn't hit Baby's hanging head on the doorframe. As Otis reached back to shut the door, he looked at Jude who was beginning to move and pointed the blade at her. "Don't go squealing either…or we'll come back and this time…you won't live to see your precious family." He threatened before slamming the door shut causing her to flinch.

A sense of relief washed over her as silence flooded the room. She held her sides, scooting to the edge of the bed. "Tom…Tommy…" she whispered, leaning her leg off the side of the bed and nudging him. "Tommy! Get up…they're gone." She whimpered, scooting off the edge of the bed almost crying out in pain as her hips moved.

She shook his shoulder violently, her eyes switching between Tom and the door afraid they might come back. "Tom…please…get up." She whispered, beginning to cry again.

Finally, he groaned in pain and rolled on his back. "My legs…" he groaned, going to sit up. She peered down to see blood coming from the back of his ankles. She swallowed thickly, trying to get up and straightened herself up tears prickling at her eyes from the pain. "They're gone." She whispered, picking up her clothes and putting them on slowly. "You gotta try and walk, hopefully they won't come back." She said throwing her t-shirt on, and stopping to bend over and exhale heavily.

She walked towards him, hunched over and reached her hand out to help him up. He thought he saw two of her for a second, but shook his head then clearing his vision. He shook his head, rolling over and kneeling on his knees. For some reason, an odd feeling in his legs. He leaned forward on his palms, and began to push himself up. As he got to stand on his feet, he fell back flat on his face. "Ah…shit." He murmured, feeling his nose start to bleed.

"Crawl, Tom…I can't help you walk." She said shaking her head and biting her lip. "I've got my own pain."

He nodded wordlessly, getting on his hands and knees feeling like a two year old. "Well, here goes my dignity." He whispered to himself as he crawled towards the door. She walked, still hunched over, following behind him.

Despite Tom's amateur experience on his hands and knees, they made it to the hummer in record time. Jude took the keys from his pocket, unlocking the door and helping him into the hummer. He stared down as his feet hung in midair. After she closed the door, half limping half jogging around the back of the car towards the river seat. Out of her peripheral view, she seen Otis coming across the lot towards with a bat in his hands. She turned her eyes wide, opening the back gate door, hoping to find something.

"Spied!" she squealed, seeing his 'darling baby' laying there. She flipped open the case, pulling the Fender Stratocaster from it plush lining. Her fingers enclosed around the fret board and picked it up. She turned and seen Otis coming closer. Meeting him halfway, she swung the Fender hitting him directly in the face.

He stumbled backwards, and came towards her again. He swung the bat, missing her and she took the opportunity to swing and hit him again. This time he fell on his back, nose and cheek bloody. She raised the guitar over her head, to bring it down on his face. She hit him repeatedly, screaming obscenities with ever hit. After a few hits the neck broke from the body, the strings making the Fender swing about. She dropped the guitar on his limp body, breathing heavy and crying again. "Fuck…you…" she heaved looking at his body and spitting on him.

She walked cautiously to the trunk, the cramps she felt ceasing for the time being, and shutting it angrily. She made a mental note to pick Spied up a new guitar or he'd be pissed. She crawled into the car, leaning back against the driver's seat trying to catch her breath. "Give me the spare keys…" she murmured, leaning forward and wrapping her fingers around the steering wheel hoping to center herself.

Tom reached into the glove compartment, biting his lip in pain and pulled the keys off the top of the stack papers. He put them in her hand, and she immediately put them in the ignition, revving the engine. She put it in reverse, and stepped on the gas feeling a bump as she ran over Otis' body. She stepped on the brake quickly, and Tom put his hands out in front of him to brace himself so he wouldn't bash his head on the dashboard. Though, to him, that sounded like a very good option to him. "Sorry…" she murmured, jerking it in drive and turning the wheel gunning the engine.

They peeled out of the parking lot and down the highway, her hands gripping the wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. Her breathing was erratic, and her jaw was set. Tom reached out tentatively, prying one of her hands from the wheel and kissing her knuckles. Despite what he was feeling, his natural instincts told him he need to comfort Jude. If she was fine then, so was he. She seemed to relax to his touch, and cast a glace at him with a wavering smile. "So…a baby, huh?" he whispered lacing his fingers through hers. Suddenly she pulled over, turning off the lights. The full moon shone overhead and millions of stars sprinkled the sky. A sob escaped her lips as she looked at him, regret in her eyes. "No…" she gasped out. "Not…not anymore."


	8. Saved

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the Delay. I've had a hectic week, strep throat, sleeping all the time, back to school, then the Christmas rush. Ah…Anyway, I do want to have a sequel. I need title ideas, and maybe a co-writer. Any of my favorite author's (check my page) are welcome to ask. I'd like it to be in first POV, or second. I do want reviews! They make me all warm inside. Thanks to all my faithful readers, I think you guys are awesome.

A few things you should know. The mapping isn't correct because Ruggsville is not a real place. It is however set in Texas so I just picked some town with a name I favored. Obviously that was Abilene. Also, I dunno if the stuff they're shouting at the ER is what's supposed to be yelled, as far as doses go. I was always passed out as I was brought to the ER. 'Cept for that one time.

Though, the mifespristone is really a medicine used for miscarriages/abortions.

The next chapter will be posted in a few days; I already have some of it typed.

Anyway, enough of my babbling. Read and Review!

---

Tom's grip on her hand loosened, and his face fell. He swallowed thickly, and opened his mouth. "H-how…wha-he did?" he couldn't form a coherent sentence and Jude looked forward tears sliding down her face silently. He let his head fall back against the seat, sighing heavily as Jude looked down at her lap in the darkness. "He…he beat me, my stomach mostly." She murmured, not lifting her head. Her oily blonde hair fell over the side of her face, shielding her expression. "And…" she took a deep breath, looking over at him biting her lip. "And from the pain I'm feeling now, there's no baby." Her voice dropped to a whisper at the end of sentence, not believing that something she just found out could be snatched from under her that quickly. She felt hated, and depressed. Part of her wished they'd just finished the job. Ended it. Just killed them. Or her. She wasn't sure how Tommy felt on the whole deal, though he looked like he would be agreeing with her at this point.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, tears falling from her face. Sorry of what she wasn't sure. Sorry for asking him to come with her on the last leg of her tour? Sorry for not locking the door?

Tommy looked over at her incredulously, and he turned her head so she would look at him. "You. Have **nothing** to be sorry for." He said seriously, looking in her eyes. She shook her head from his grasp, and started the car. He noticed as she winced, and sighed leaning back.

"You need to get to a hospital…" he murmured, placing his hand over hers. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, shaking her head. "You do too…" she said, pulling off the shoulder and driving on down the highway again. Tom settled back in his chair, knowing anything he said she'd retaliate. An uncomfortable silence shadowed the two as they drove down the desolate highway.

After a few miles, Tom couldn't take it any longer and he reached forward flipping on the radio only to be met with static. He quickly shut it off, leaning back in the chair with a huff. All signs of life disappeared miles back with the Kahiki Palms, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could drive. A feeling of impending death settled over her, but she just stared at the road, tears falling down her face and an occasional whimper or sob escaping as she tried her best not to scream.

Tom felt trapped in some twisted, sick horror movie and the thought of losing Jude scared him beyond recognition. He kept his eyes out the window, looking out across the dark plains searching for a sign of hope. He shot up in his chair seeing the sign that read 'Welcome to Abilene!' one that Jude didn't miss. He glanced over at her, biting her lip.

Her head was leaned back against the seat, and her fingers were curled loosely around the steering wheel. The sky began to brighten, and every so often a house would pass by. As they pulled into town, she made a turn for the hotel they were scheduled to stay in. "Jude…Jude! Where are you going?" he asked, as they stopped at a red light. She turned the left turn signal on, and swallowed dryly. "To…the…hotel." She breathed out, her face pale and her eyes sunken a bit. He shook his head, obviously disagreeing. "No! You need to get to a hospital…" he dropped his voice down to a whisper. "..Now."

She shook her head, just as stubborn as he was and pressed on the gas as soon as the light turned green. Just before she moved to turn, he grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it to the right, the direction of the hospital. She straightened out the car before crashing into a pole, and glared over at him. "We were just nearly killed by two…psychos," she spit out, as she maneuvered her way through traffic without taking her eyes off of him. "We get out, and now you want to kill us in a car wreck?!"

"You're one to talk, Miss Harrison." He said evenly, keeping his eye on the road and her. "Jude, you need help…I need help…Darius is right down the road and can make it to the hospital before the paparazzi can." He pleaded desperately, turning his bare torso towards her. "I only want the best for you because I…love you!" he said, and her jaw dropped as she looked at the road. He'd never proclaimed his love before; he'd always beat around the bush. Telling her he liked her, or that he adored her, but never loves.

Without saying anything, she pulled into the Emergency Room roundabout. She skidded to a stop, and was thrown back against the chair by the force. "Tom…" she whispered her lips pale and dry. "Put the car in park…" she said weakly, her eyes half lidded. He quickly reached across her, and pushed the gear shift to park. In record time, he turned and shoved his door open. "Hey!" he called out to the emergency room tech that was pushing a wheelchair back through the double doors. "Hey! We need some help! My wife…she's losing consciousness!"

The tech held up his finger, deserting the wheelchair as he ran through the double doors. He shouted orders, and within seconds he re-emerged from the double doors gloves on and a train of people behind him. "What's happened?" he asked, coming to Tommy's side looking over him. He gasped lightly, seeing Tom's black and blue face, and the blood dried to his upper lip. He reached up and touched his face, and Tom hissed pulling away. "You look at her. She was beaten, and she was pregnant. We're not sure how many months or weeks…but I think she's lost blood." He explained quickly, pointing to Jude who was now slumped down in her seat.

A gurney was pushed around to the drivers' side of the car, and the door was opened immediately. As a man in a white coat, stood up on the step of the hummer he noticed a pool of blood between Jude's legs. "I need 2 pints of blood, and a steady drip of morphine!" he said, leaning back out of the car and shouting. "and four cc's of mifepristone!"

He hopped down onto the asphalt, gently turning Jude towards him. With the help of two other tech's he lifted the now unconscious rock star and set her on the gurney. Without hesitation, they rushed her inside leaving Tommy with the male he called out and a few other lingering nurses. "Your face," the male tech pointed out, grimacing slightly. "Should be checked out. Do…do you think you can walk?" he asked, stepping back from the side of the car. Tom swung his legs around, so they hung out of the car. As he lifted his leg, his foot hung dead in the air. The male leaned forward, and eyeing his foot. As he went to touch it, he finally had seen what was wrong.

He turned around, cupping his hand over his mouth and shouted. "We need another gurney out here!!!"


	9. Where the shattered pieces land

Jude awoke grudgingly; the eye that wasn't engulfed in a bruise explored the white walls of the hospital room. Millions of thoughts ran through her head before she actually tried to sit up. A pain shot through her legs and waist, making her immediately lay back down.

"_Well, lookie what we have here Daddy… I think we hit the jackpot_!"

Familiar warmth covered her hand and she looked to her side to see Tommy covered up and sleeping deftly in a wheelchair. Across the large, very private room on the only couch in the room was SME passed out with their heads leaning on one another's shoulders. Angela, Sadie and Kwest's three year old daughter, was stretched out across Spied and Wally's lap. Ang, who had a soft spot for Spied, clutched her Teddy so sentimentally nicknamed Speedy Bear. Dia was curled up on Kyle's lap, her face buried in the crook of his neck, reminding Jude of the time she fell asleep on Tommy at a meeting. She'd been sick that week, and sleep was all she could do. She knew if Angie were around so were her overprotective parents and Jude looked to the opposite side of her bed to see Sadie and Kwest reclined in a pink pouf chair.

Looking over their heads, she saw Meg standing at the large window, fiddling with the pendant on her necklace looking out the window at the grey sky. "Meg!" she exclaimed in a strained whisper, her once beautiful voice now hoarse. Meg, immediately turning, rushed over hugging Jude awkwardly and let out a small cry. "Oh god, Jude! I – we – were so worried!" she exclaimed quietly, sitting beside Jude's legs. She reached over brushing Jude's hair from her face, regretting it instantly as she seen a green, black, and blue bruise that covered a majority of the right side of Jude's face. Jude winced slightly, turning her head away as Meg's eyes surveyed her face.

"No one knows what happened…" Meg blurted, looking behind Jude's head at the heart monitor. "The press claims it was a car crash, despite Tom's hummer being in prefect condition." She said warily, looking at her. "Is…is that what happened?" she asked inquisitively, knowing that wasn't the case. Over the past four months of their tour in the U.S., Meg and Jude had become amazingly close and they could read each other like a book. Some mistook them for sisters when Dia wasn't around. Also, common knowledge told Meg there would've been broken bones instead of a broken Jude, and there was no internal bleeding. In fact, most of their injuries were bruises and a broken rib (on Tommy's part) or a miscarriage and slight concussion (Jude's case).

Jude sighed heavily, looking down at the white tiled floor. "I know you Jude." She said, looking at her desperately. She knew something totally horrible had happened. Tommy wouldn't say anything, and now Jude. "I know when you're lying."

Jude frowned, looking up at Meg. "Something…bad happened." She murmured, lowering her eyes with every syllable. "I don't see why this happened to us…I've never hurt anyone." She said, tears dripping from her eyes like a leaky faucet. "They were so…so…so…cruel!" she exclaimed quietly, reaching her hand up and swiping the tears away with the back of her palm. An IV tube scraped the side of her face, and she stared down at her hand a moment before placing it on the bed. "Did they…have they 'diagnosed' us?" she said, making air quotes with one hand.

Meg placed a hand on her leg, opening her mouth to speak before a light knock cut her off. Meg turned her head around as a middle aged male, wearing a white coat, stepped into the room. He had pure blue eyes, and shaggy bleach blonde hair. To Jude, it looked more like he belonged more on the beach than in a white coat. "Hi, Meg." He said, before looking at a now awakened Jude. "Miss Harrison. It's very good to see you up. I'm Dr. Beck; I've been taking care of you these past few days since your arrival at Toronto General Hospital…" He started towards her, and Meg scooted off the edge of the bed moving to stand on Tommy's side.

"Uh, week…?" Jude said warily, watching as he checked her vitals. She let her head rest against the pillow, watching as he took her pulse and vital signs. A million questions swam through her mind, she could remember only parts. Other parts were vague, dark, and hard to hold onto when she thought about it. Her blue eyes rose to meet the doctor's pure blue ones. "Well, when you showed up at the ER, you'd already lost near two quarts of blood from the miscarriage." He explained, pushing his shaggy blonde hair from his face. "Your head was badly injured and your brain was beginning to swell. It put pressure on the back of your brainstem," he placed a hand on the back of her head, rubbing the base of her head. "And you fell into a coma. That was when you were transferred here. We kept you under critical care, and sometimes your brain was responsive. Other times not." He sighed, and leaned against the side of her bed. "You'll need to start therapy as soon as possible."

Jude shook her head, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "Th-th-th-therap-therapy?" she stammered, shifting in the bed. "Wh-why would I n-need therapy?"

Dr. Beck looked at Jude, nodding as he spoke. "For that exact reason, Miss Harrison." He said, gesturing towards her mouth. "Your speech, it is a bit impaired. We're not sure of your coordination, but once we get you up and out of bed, we'll be able to assess how long you'll need to be here." He explained this a bit slowly, watching Jude's reactions and expressions. This wasn't his first case of Traumatic Brain Injuries, but this was the first he seen for the reasons they told him when he called down to Texas as she was being flown in.

Her face scrunched up, unhappy with the situation and she felt in the dark. "I'll come back at a later time, when your fiancée is up and we can discuss options and whatnot." He said, standing up straight and pushing his hair from his face again. "Right now, I'll get Rose and have a tray sent up for you…and," he reached around her head, taking the oxygen tube from her nose. "There ya' go."

He smiled as he hung the tube, and walked to the door. "I'll be seeing you Miss Harrison." He nodded his head, and smiled again in Meg's direction. "Meg." He murmured before walking out of the room.

Jude hung her head, a headache forming at the crown of her head. "This is too m-m-much." She whispered, shutting her eyes. Meg walked around to her previous stance, and took Jude's hand. "Whatever happens Jude…" she started, her eyebrows furrowing. "I mean it, and I'm sure everyone will agree…we're all behind you. We'll support you. You know you're like Dia to me, a sister." She said endearingly, cupping her chin and making her look at her. "I love you, everyone in this room does."


	10. One Step At A Time

**Author's Note**: Well, who said things couldn't turn around for a person? They surely did for me, at least for now. Sorry for the delay, I won't lie – I was procrastinating…a lot. I'm pretty much gonna be busy this spring so do not expect updates to be frequent. Between the stress of finding a job for a new mp3 player and the GED test coming soon – I may as well be growing grey hairs right now! Ha ha. This is just a filler; I couldn't write within that week that she woke up in Toronto so I did this instead. I didn't want to document a lot of Jude's TBI because it's hard and I want more of it to take place in the sequel.

Also, about that. There are going to be at least four or five more chapters before the epilogue. I still want a co-writer if anyone's up for it. (You must be a favorite author of mine/reader of this story.) 

**Please review, they kind of make my day.**

A week later…

Jude sat in her private hospital room sitting in an upright chair beside her bed with the tray of lunch in front of her. She was supposed to wait for Tommy to get there to eat, but he was taking longer than usual so she busied herself working on penmanship. After Dr. Beck had diagnosed her with moderate TBI, the last week had been filled with physical and psycho therapy, both showing a range of things that would take a course of time to heal. Everything she thought she knew, or could hold onto was shattered after the 'Road to Abilene' incident. That's what she called it inside of her mind; she wouldn't speak of it outside of her mind let alone have someone else bring it up. The television was playing lowly from the bedside speaker, giving dialogue to Pat Sajack's hand gestures.

She wrote a few sentences in cursive, a new way she chose to write, it made it easier for her to write. Her print looked like a four year olds. After five repeated sentences without Tommy showing, she decided to take the lunch matter into her own hands. She was, after all, an adult that was capable of feeding herself. She set down the pencil, staring at the tray of food before throwing up the writing utensils on the bed.

They'd given her soup, a sandwich, fruit, kool-aid, and jell-o, something she hadn't had since she was a child. With near steady hands she reached for the spoon, her hunger sights set on the cup of soup. She pulled it towards her slowly, to ensure no soup sloshed over, and inhaled the scent as it sat under her nose. From the smell, it had to be bean soup. She dipped her spoon under and when she lifted it back up, beans and ham lay on the spoon. She watched as she brought it closer to her mouth, opening it inch by inch. They'd tried a few times this week to get her to feed herself, but they were fruitless attempts on the doctor's end. She always seemed to miss her mouth, causing the food to fall in her lap or down her chest, but she thought it was just because the doctor's were in the room. Hopefully this time, alone in the room, she'd make it on her own.

In the hall of the adult ward, Tommy rolled towards Jude's room in a black wheelchair. He was dressed normally, the only thing was missing was his confidence. He waved to a few of the nurses, but didn't say anything. Ever since they left Abilene, things had changed for the worse. He'd become distant, though he came to see Jude nearly everyday. Those first few days alone in his apartment, he lay on the floor unable to lift himself a few feet into his wheelchair, cursing and shouting at the emptiness. And when his mother showed up to clean him, it only made the feeling of helplessness he felt inside worse. 

He stopped short of her room, his hands still on the wheel as he seen her holding the spoon in the air. The past week had been near the same routine as Jude, and he'd been in constant contact with Dr. Beck hoping that her condition, as the doctor called it, wouldn't be long lasting. 

The one question that rang through his mind while speaking with him was what would come of them if it was?

He knew she felt guilt for what happened, though he wasn't sure why, because he knew the blame was on him. He was the one that got lost, asked for directions from some shitty gas station with a clown as their 'mascot', he was the one that stopped at the Kahiki Palms to stay the night, and he surely was the one who didn't bolt the door – not that it would've helped anyway.

As she raised the spoon, that she believed to be aimed for her mouth, Tommy watched closely ready to move if needed be. In the midst of it, the spoon missed her mouth spilling its contents into her lap. She cried out from the stinging burn it left, swiping the food from her lap and onto the floor.

Tommy quickly wheeled himself into her room, a concerned look covering his features. "Jude, babe, are you okay?" he said, stopping short of her tray. 

Tears streamed down her face, and he could tell the anger was building inside of her. "It's been almost a month, Tommy, since that…incident and look at me. I'm a mess. I can't feed myself, I can barely write." She said gesturing to the pad of paper on the bed. "I feel like a two year old stuck inside a twenty-two year olds body."

He moved the tray out of the way, wheeling himself to stop at Jude's feet. He leaned forward, pulling her from the chair into his lap. She curled up, crying as he rubbed her back. "Shh, girl. It'll be okay." He said, reassuringly though he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince. "We'll be fine."

Her sobs continued on, ones that he knew she needed to get out. "And what if we aren't?" she mumbled into his chest. "What are we supposed to do?"

He closed his eyes, leaning into her blonde locks and sighed. He couldn't answer a question that he didn't know the answer to himself. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing each calloused fingertip. "We'll take it one…step…at…a time." 


	11. A breakthrough?

Author's Note: First off, Happy Easter

**Author's Note**: First off, Happy Easter. :) So this took like a day and a half. This is the most I've written in a while without rethinking anything. I'm glad everyone caught the emotion of the last chapter, I wasn't sure if it was that good. One thing though, Jude and Tommy aren't married. They've been together since she was 18. Just had to clear that up. Also, the song 'While my guitar gently weeps' is in the tune of Across the Universe's version with Martin Luther McCoy. I do not own that, or Jerry Morgan – I just used to go to school with the kid. 

**Thanks** go to bubblebuttsbabe, Pip'235 (we'll talk ideas when the story's complete, eh?), love2burn4tim, Jommy4L210, letitrain810, and bbybty9 (you're very emotional. Lol) for their reviews.

Anyway, more reviews are welcome. Ha. Onto the chapter now…

**Chapter ****Eleven**: A breakthrough?

Later that night Jude sat in her hospital bed, her eyes on the scribbled lyrics on the page, the nail of her pinkie caught in between her front teeth. A full song sat before her, characteristically organized, and it sounded pretty good, but she was always her own worst critic. 

After Tommy left, a headache grew and they were never like her normal headaches, so after asking the nurse for a pain pill she fell asleep for a while. When she woke, the sky was dark and rain was falling lightly over Toronto. Her hands were itching for her guitar, wishing that at the moment she could've been in her snug, warm apartment instead of this cold, cramped hospital. 

As she stood at the window, tears fell with the raindrops on the windowpane and inside of her head a melody started. Something she'd never noticed before, it started out softly like a clang of bells and as quickly as she could shuffle on wobbly legs to the bed and turned on the light. Quickly, between snapping her fingers, banging on imaginary drums, and strumming on a nonexistent guitar, she penned three verses and a chorus for in between them.

Leaning over the rail of the bed, she grabbed the bedside phone and dialed Sadie's number not wanting to disturb Tommy. Besides, Sadie always stopped at G Major first thing before coming to see her sister. After Darius had restored G Major, he'd made Sadie his Vice President and PR agents; she was the manager of a few up and coming bands in the Toronto. And she could get the one thing she needed. She bit her lip listening to the constant ringing, hoping she didn't rouse Angela, and after seven rings a groggy "What" was heard. 

"Kwest?" Jude said softly, clutching the phone with both hands. "Could I speak to Sadie?"

She heard a few mumbles before a higher octave mumble was heard. 

"Sades, I need you to do something for me before you come here later." She quickly sputtered, pushing her blonde hair from her face.

"Jude? Do you know what time it is?" she heard a clatter. "It's three-forty two a.m."

"Please Sadie…remember that time when I was eleven and you decided to have an hour in heaven with Jerry Morgan at your thirteenth birthday party? You told me never to say anything and I never did…" she trailed off, hinting and she heard Sadie sigh dejectedly. 

"What is it baby sister?" She said her voice more awake. "What could possibly be so needed at four in the morning?"

"I need my guitar, well a guitar." She said, smiling into the phone. "If you could just pick one up from G Major and bring it with you…"

"Why aren't you bothering Tommy about this? He is your producer after all."

"Yeah and have you ever seen him…or more likely _bothered_ him while sleeping?"

"No…"

"Yeah, then don't ask. Could you please?"

There was a long pause on Sadie's end, followed by another dejected sigh. "Fine…I guess."

"Oh! Thank you Sadie!" she gushed and Sadie nodded yawning. "You are the best sister in the whole wide world, I swear once I get out I will –"

"No need, just let me go back to sleep." She whined, and a deep chuckle was heard from Sadie's end.

"Oh, sorry. G'night Sadie." She said, smiling.

"Good night Jude." And then there was a click.

Jude wasn't offended; hell she'd given Sadie a harder time when she woke her up before. She silently hung up the phone, a small smile dancing upon her face and curled up in her bed. Her hand made its way to her flat belly, rubbing it softly. If things were right there would've been a two month old child inside of her. Instead, she lay in a hospital without child and without a cause. She felt a heavy weight lying on her chest, and it wasn't something she could push off.

Thoughts floated throughout her mind, and faintly she fell asleep. 

Inside her dreams, she was lost in the dark. She seemed to be running in her hospital gown but going nowhere. Suddenly beneath her the ground turned to asphalt, two yellow median lines running beside her. "Help!" she called out, but nothing was there.

She clutched the stiff cotton robe to cover her behind, a horrified look on her face, and it seemed as if her airway was getting tighter and tighter. Behind her she heard a cackle, that of a certain blonde headed whore nicknamed Baby, and as she turned to look behind her she came to collide with a pot belly. "Well well…if it isn't our favorite Instant Star Jude Elizabeth Harrison." The Captain said to her, cowering over her. 

Her face completely drained of color as she pushed herself backward by her palms and feet, but like the first time he caught her ankle. He pulled her a bit before reaching down and grabbing her wrist. A struggled cry came from her lips as she tried to get from his grasp, but it was no use as he begun dragging her toward a black hole. "No…no…" she repeated, slapping his hand which was wrenched around her tiny wrist. "Please…no." 

Just as they approached the black hole and he pulled her one last time to throw her in, her eyes were staring at the white ceiling black dots sprinkling across the tile. She felt her heart pound inside her stomach, and her head turned quickly to see a nurse staring concerned at her. Her name tag read 'Lucy' and Jude remembered her from nights before. "Are you okay Miss Harrison?" she asked, her eyebrows knit together as she hung up the pressure cuff. "You were crying and saying 'no'."

Jude pushed herself up and nodded her head, ruffling her hair wincing as she reached the crown of her head. "Yeah…I'm fine." She murmured looking at the foot of the bed.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up into the nurses warm brown eyes. "You know you never said why you were all beaten up when you and your husband were admitted down in Abilene…even the psychologists are said to be having a hard time cracking you." She said softly, her eyebrows knit together.

Jude closed her eyes facing forward for a moment before opening her eyes as she turned her head to face her, one of the most believable fake smiles she'd ever mustered spread across her face. "Nothing is wrong…we just got into an accident that's all." She said shaking her head lightly as if she was suggesting nonsense.

Lucy nodded as if she knew there was more behind the smile, but she walked towards the door and as she let her hand linger on the doorknob she turned her head over her shoulder. "If you ever need to talk, you can ring the buzzer. I'm all ears." She said before quickly retreating out the door. 

No soon did the door shut, it was pushed back open. Standing in the doorway was her sister, a smile on her face and a black guitar case in hand. "Good Morning!" she said, one hand dropped to her side.

Jude, unfortunately, couldn't reciprocate the smile as she used all her energy on the fake on before. She mustered a soft smile and slid out of bed, her hands reaching for the guitar case. In the midst of it, she seen a Starbucks coffee cup in her hand, causing her face to light up. 

Sadie giggled at the sight on her sister's face, taking the cup into her now free hand and popped off the lid before skimming it under Jude's nose. Her eyes closed, taking a deep breath. "Caramel…macchiato…" she murmured, taking the moving cup from Sadie's hands and made her way over to the ledge of the window.

She set the cup near the window pane and unlatched the guitar case, lifting the lid. Carefully she lifted the guitar from its place and closed the lid before setting the case on the floor. Slowly she scooted up on the ledge, her feet dangling a feet from the floor, the guitar on her thigh. Absentmindedly she tuned it to her liking, oblivious to Sadie making herself comfortable on her bed. 

"So what's this song you workin' on?" she asked, twirling her wedding band around her finger.

Her voice knocked Jude out of her reverie, and she looked up confused. Sadie repeated her question and a smile hinted on Jude's lips. "Just something I got inspired by last night…first thing I wrote in a month or so." She murmured, strumming lightly.

Sadie nodded, leaning back on her elbow. "I know I don't usually ask, but can I hear it?"

Jude looked up, her eyes revealing the surprise that had overcome her before nodding. "S-sure." She adjusted herself to a comfortable position and took a sip from her Starbucks before setting it back down and beginning the soft introduction.

Closing her eyes, she began to sing. "_I look at you all see the love there that's sleeping…while my guitar gently weeps._" She sung her voice full of sorrow and heartache. Sadie hadn't heard her this…raw since her 'Skin' performance on under the mic. "_I look at the floor and I see it need sweeping…still my guitar gently weeps._"

She kept her eyes closed, the tears threatening to fall keeping themselves at bay that way. "_I don't know why nobody told you how to unfold your love_…" in the back of her mind she knew this song was about Tommy in some form or another. She still felt today, even after a year in Thailand together where they exposed themselves to each other in more ways than one, that he was holding back from her. Afraid that he'd still hurt her despite those times being years ago, but she knew his problems had nothing to do with her, they established themselves before Jude had entered his life. "_I don't know how someone controlled you; they bought and sold you_…" she knew that Darius played a large part in his persona and decisions he made. Even after all those years of betrayal and lying, he still kept Darius a part of his life. 

She'd never understand it, she may never understand him, but she knew she loved him with every fiber of her body. With every breath she took, and every tear she shed, he was a part of her. And even if tomorrow he were gone, forever or longer, she'd be okay because memories would serve her well. "_I look at the world and I notice it's turning while my guitar gently weeps_…"

During that week she spent most of her time, when not in therapy or working on penmanship, she sat at the twenty third floor window of her room staring down at the busy streets. The last thought that had run through her mind before she'd passed out in Abilene was that it was the end. There was no more for her to do, she was to die, but somehow maybe from her 'Tutu', her affectionately nicknamed Grandfather, she was kept alive. She knew that the world went on though her world seemed to screech to a halt without for warning to it's riders. 

Her world seemed to be rocked and she couldn't get back on the rocker. 

"_With every mistake we must surely be learning…still my guitar gently weeps_…" a tear escaped from her eye, but like a good performer she kept going. She felt so guilty about what happened, and she couldn't stop it. She didn't know how, maybe she didn't want to know how. So many things bounced around in her head ideas, scenarios, things that she could've said. 

Her psychotherapist knew nothing of what happened; during their sessions she'd sit hunched over in a chair her hair covering her face. He does know one thing, about their baby. The one that never made it. "_I don't know how you were diverted…you were perverted too_…" 

Her eyes opened, settling on Sadie then looked around the room that had filled up with the nurses that heard her voice. They all were Jude fans and were greatly surprised to see the star airlifted to the Hospital. "_I don't know how you were diverted…you were perverted too, oh…__I don't know how you were inverted…no one alerted you_." 

Chills were sent down Sadie's spine and goose bumps prickled on her skin as she listened to her sing. She fought the shiver, while those around her gave in and even shed tears. "_I look at you all ooh…still my guitar gently weeps_. _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh… Yeah, yeah, yeah_…"

Jude stopped playing, her eyes glassy and surveyed the room. Sniffles and silent tears filled the room before a resonating sound of clapping began. A genuine smile spread across her face and she mouthed a 'thank you'. For the first time in weeks she felt like her old self, but as soon as they left she fell back into her old hole. She set the guitar softly back in it's case, latched it shut and sat back up on the ledge her knees to her chest. 

Sadie, who had pulled a tissue from the table beside Jude's bed and was still wiping her tears, approached Jude. She petted her baby sister's cheek softly, in a motherly way like she did with Angela when she'd been feeling bad. She'd been feeling out of sorts lately, not knowing what was going on with her. As she lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, she raised her eyebrows. "Are you ready to talk about what happened to you and Tommy, Jude?" she whispered softly.


	12. Speaking Out and Going Home

**Authors Note: **I just realized this'll be the first story (with Multiple Chatpers) that I've actually completed. Ha ha. I thank you all, the readers and reviewers, but more to the reviews. Ya'll keep me writing more. Two more chapters until the Epilogue then we're finito! I'll start focusing more on ISATS when this is done. This was originally two chapters, but I put them together for the sake of it. I do not own Meg & Dia, nor do I own 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift. Also, the name/image of Leni belongs to the indie movie 'Europa, Europa.' Reviews please! :)

Chapter Twelve: Speaking Out and Going Home

Sadie sat in silence, her face contorted in horror, as she listened to Jude recount what happened a mere month ago. Sitting across from each other the tears, whispers of 'oh my gods' and gasps of Sadie were filtered through her remembrance. As bad as it may have been for Sadie to sit and listen, for Jude it was worse; she was reliving it. Their voices echoed through her head, the feeling of their fingers and gun on her skin, and she swore the faint taste of blood was on her tongue.

"Oh my god, Jude…I'm so sorry…I – I…" she trailed off and pulled her into a tight hug after she'd stopped. Jude clung to Sadie like a child, her body shaking and tears streaming down both of their faces.

"I was so scared, Sadie…I thought I was gonna die…Tommy too." She whispered in Sadie's hair through sobs. In a motherly way Sadie pet Jude's blonde hair, rocking her softly.

"No one's dead though, sweetie. We're all here…accounted for." She said pulling back and wiping the tears from Jude's face but, she shook her head making Sadie a bit confused.

"Someone is dead Sadie…" she murmured looking to the speckled tile floors.

"Who?" Sadie questioned, turning her cheek so she could look in Jude's eyes.

"Our baby…" was murmured before her face broke and Sadie hugged her again, a new batch of tears falling.

They sat embraced together like that for what seemed like hours before a light knock was heard on the door. Sadie turned to look over her shoulder to see Tommy push the door open and peer inside. Jude quickly wiped her eyes, sniffling and smiled softly as he wheeled himself in. Sadie's heart broke every time she seen him in that wheelchair, remembering the times she seen him dance as a young girl. Pushing herself up from the bed, she straightened her suit and smoothing her hair; she knew they needed to their time together. "I'll stop by later, okay Jude?" she asked, picking up her purse and kissing her cheek. Silently Jude nodded, smiling at Sadie as she walked out of the room.

Her eyes lazily moved to Tommy sitting across the room, eyeing her guitar. "New song?" he asked wheeling himself to the side of her bed. Pulling one knee to her chest, she nodded and shifted to face him. "Can I hear it?" She shook her head in response, swallowing before she answered. "Not yet."

He nodded, taking one of her hands in his and she raised her gaze to meet his. "I'm sorry…" she murmured softly, tracing circles in his palm and he strained to hear her.

"What?"

Clearing her throat she repeated herself. "I said I'm sorry."

"For what? What happened in Abilene?" he knit his eyebrows together, shaking his head. "You have nothing to feel sorry for…nothing. I told you this before, remember?"

"But I was the one who insisted you come with me during the last leg of the tour, and I was the one who chose the venues. If only…" she was shushed by his finger on her lips.

"No Jude…I got lost, I stopped asked for directions and stopped at that sleazy motel. If anyone should feel guilty it should be me." He said, moving his finger from her lips to stroke her cheek. She looked into his eyes, keeping quiet and felt her heart flutter within her chest, but something was off for her. She couldn't place her finger on, but it was there.

"We'll never be the same will we?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, obviously knowing and feeling what was on her mind.

"It depends on us, I believe." She said, and meeting his questioning gaze again she continued. "I think our bond and love for each other is strong enough to endure what has happened and what will happen," she intertwined their fingers together, licking her lips. "I love you, and I know without a doubt you love me so what is there to worry about?"

The word sanity ran through Tommy's mind, but he shook his head. "Together, maybe, but what about out there?" his hand gesturing to the door. "What about in public…and when we go to conceive again? The awkward silences when they see 'Little Tommy Q' in a wheelchair, and how we'll have to explain to our children and our children's children about what happened to Daddy to make him unable to walk…ever?"

Jude frowned, stroking the top of his hand with her thumb. "I don't know…" she whispered, new questions sprouting in her mind. "I don't know…" Unconsciously she climbed into his lap, and rested her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat resonated in her ear and the love they had for one another could be felt within their embrace. She closed her eyes, curling up and he tightened his arms around her. Before long they were both sleeping soundly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxo

A week later by the insistence of Jude, she was walking down the hallways of the hospital holding onto one of Tommy's hand as he cruised beside her. She waved to the nurses as she left, the flowers that once decorated her room now decorating their nurses' station. Sadie and Kwest were at G Major with the rest of their friends and family who were all anticipating their arrival. As they rounded the hall to the elevators she saw Darius standing with two big men.

"Who are they?" she asked once within earshot of them.

"Meet Rob and Big." He said gesturing to each of them on his sides. "Paparazzi is going nuts out there, we cannot have you two going out there alone. They'll protect you, make sure you aren't harmed."

They both nodded wordlessly before being hustled inside of the elevator. As they stood side by side, each of the bodyguards on one side of them. Inside her head, melodies flowed through. Old songs, new songs, even songs she hated filtered through her thoughts. She was scared to go out and face them, the paparazzi. How was she to conduct herself? She still stuttered at times when she talked and it was more embarrassing than she led on. They'd hound her, she knew it and Tommy too, but she couldn't run anywhere.

The 'ding!' of the elevator knocked her out of her thoughts and as the pulled open; she could see the paparazzi being held back by the coppers of Downtown Toronto. Before she had time to react to anything, they were being pushed out of the elevator and into the crowd. She felt a big hand over take her free one before being pulled through a sea of clicking camera's and recording devices.

From all around her, statements and questions were being thrown at them. From the sidelines, the nurses and doctors watched as the two of them went through hell. Jude released her hold on Tommy's hand, covering her face with her hand and pushing when needed.

"Jude! Jude! Is it true you and Tom Quincy were expecting?"  
"Tommy! Over here! Why…Tommy! Why are you in a wheelchair??"  
"Jude, Tommy! C'mon, let us get one photo!"

"Jude! Did you really stage all of this for a publicity stunt?!"

At that question, she ripped her hand from the bodyguards hold. Whipping around, she backhanded the press agent and glared at her. "Fuck you…" she seethed as the camera's and recording devices caught her back lash. Before anything else happened, they were pushed out of the hospital and were shown directly to their awaiting limo. She never had a chance to see who was watching across the parking lot, though she felt the stare, or the sun shining brightly.

Inside the limo, Rob sat with them watching out the window for anything out of the ordinary. She felt guarded with him in the car and she sat silently holding onto Tommy's hand with the white teddy bear Meg gave her held tightly to her chest. Within a half an hour they pulled up in front of the bright orange building, housing the up and coming artists belonging to Tommy's producing skills.

When they pushed his door open, the room was filled with familiar and unfamiliar faces. A stage was set up by the stairs where she entered her sixteenth birthday, SME standing with instruments and smiling as they seen the two enter. A banner proclaiming 'Welcome Home Miss Harrison!' hung in the lobby, decorated with musical notes and small guitars.

A smile graced the couple's face as they proceeded into the filled room. She was first greeted by Tommy's mother, Mrs. Dutoir. "Bonjour Jude," she said, embracing her and kissing each of her cheeks respectively. "It's nice to finally meet you. My son has spoken so much about you."

Jude smiled, glancing over at Tommy who shrugged softly trying to look innocent. She turned back to his mother, linking arms as they walked more into the party. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Dutoir. I wish I could say the same, but Tommy doesn't mention you much." She looked over her shoulder at him, cruising behind them and blew him a kiss.

"Please, Jude, call me Leni." She said, patting her hand. "And I understand young lovers never get to talking about parents."

Before Jude had time to respond Meg and Dia pulled her into a hug. "It's nice to have you home…" Meg said before Dia could reciprocate. Jude nodded agreeing, and turned to Leni.

"We'll talk Tommy Dirt later?" she said, smiling as she nodded.

Meg got her attention again, snapping in front of her face. "So, any new songs of the electric guitar sort?" she asked, hinting towards what she overheard Sadie talking about.

"Yeah…why?"

"Perform with us? Please?" Dia said puckering her bottom lip out.

Jude stood there, contemplating it for a second. It'd been a while since she'd been on a stage, far too long for her, and finally she agreed. "Okay, but I get to choose the song…capiche?"

Meg and Dia nodded quickly before pulling her to the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen! We'd like to introduce our best friend and tour mate for the Rock N' Roll Goddess Tour 2010…Jude Harrison!"

The crowd applauded as she walked up the mic, contemplating which song to play. Her face brightened as she thought of the song she played in the last city a few months ago and how the crowd loved it. She walked back the Spied, whispering to him and he nodded before handing her the acoustic. Slowly, almost timidly, she stepped up the mic. "Hey, this is a new song I wrote on tour before…ahem…and I hope you all like it." She glanced at Tommy and winked before starting to play an upbeat, almost country beat.

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
__He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart,  
I look around, turn the radio down he says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
__And he says…"_

Jude tapped her foot to the time of the song, smiling as she sung her lyrics. This was different than others, after spending so much time in Southern America she grew to like the country music they played and she decided to try her knack at it. Apparently she was a natural for it because they loved 'Our Song' when she played it.

Like most of the people in the room, this was Tommy's first time hearing the song. He tapped his fingers against the armrest of the chair watching as the one he loved sang beautifully.

"_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
__Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
__Cause it's late and your mama don't know…"_

Meg, who had her own secret talent of playing the violin, smiled at Jude as she watched her perform. She was somewhat envious of her stage presence, as if she was made to be there and entertain everyone. She noticed it when they first started their tour together, and even though she'd never admit it – Jude was more of a sister to her than Dia was.

"_Our song is the way you laugh, the first date  
'man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have'  
__And when I got home…'fore I said amen  
__Asking God if he…could play it again."_

It felt good for her to be back up on stage, it was her second home away from home after all. She was a natural born performer with the talent of bringing attention to herself whether she opened her mouth to sing or speak. As she looked out into the crowd, she knew there was nothing more for her – this was where she belonged…where she wanted to be.

"_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
__Had gone all wrong and been trampled on and lost and thrown away  
__Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
__I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said…  
Our song is the slamming screen door, sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your mama don't know…  
Our song is the way you laugh, the first date 'man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have'  
__And when I got home…'fore I said amen asking God if he…could play it again."_

Meg stepped forward next to Jude, playing the violin intently, and smiled over at her.

"_Ladadada…" _she peeled off her guitar handing it over to Spiederman before grabbing a hold of the mic and locking eyes with Tommy.

"_I've heard every album, listened to the radio, waited for something to come along  
__That was as good as our song..."_

Slowly she stepped off the stage, making her way through the crowd to Tommy. A smile graced her face, as well his, and she caressed his face as she begun singing again.

"_Cause our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
__When we're on the phone and he talks real slow cause it's late and his mama don't know  
our song is the way he laughs the first date 'man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have'  
__And when I got home…'fore I said amen asking God if he could play it again…play it again.  
Oh yeah…ho oh, yeah."_

She had sass to her as she sung to him, and he chuckled as she knelt down in front of him. Mouthing 'I love you', she kissed him softly before going back up on stage.

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
__I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I... wrote down our song…"_

Thunderous applaud resonated through the room and tingles prickled Jude's skin. If she was waiting to feel normal again before, she had nothing to worry about as of now.


	13. Rooftop Facades

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, you guys pay close attention to detail eh? I don't have much to say, except for the lyrics in this chapter are written as if she is thinking – I'm not going to use it all though. Okay? Okay. Also, I'm not sure if the next chapter will have that short of a window for updates. The big test is coming up and I'm beyond nervous. Anyway, again your reviews keep me going! I do not own Paramore's "We Are Broken" though I'm sure I could've written it myself. Also, the line at the bottom I do not own. It belongs to Jordin Sparks.

For the next chapter, it's gonna be full of performances and guest appearances. Promo at the end.

Also! I just posted the first chapter/installation of Twilight Tales. Check it out, Hm?

Onto the fiction now!

Chapter Thirteen: Rooftop Facades

That night as Jude lay in bed awake next to a sleeping Tommy after another nightmare plagued her; she felt a weird feeling come over her as she remembered walking out of the hospital that day. It had felt like someone had been watching her, but whom? Her mother was out of the country, never coming back after marrying Don, and her Dad, hell she didn't even know where he was either. The thought peeved her as she stroked his arm softly, and looked up at the window feeling a breeze blow through. Ever so softly, she slid from under his hold and grabbed a sweater before sneaking out of his room. She tiptoed down the hallway, looking over her shoulder every few feet and upon reaching the door slipped on her crocs before creeping out the door without a sound.

As quietly and as quickly as she could she ran up to the rooftop of the seventy stories high apartment building, which was only four floors. Unusually instead of having a pair of steps that led to the roof, a ramp showed her the way. Pushing the heavy metal door open, she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes as the door pounded shut in her wake. The wind whipped around frantically her, sending her now-short blonde hair in different directions.

_I am outside  
__And I've been waiting for the sun._

Normally heights would scare the hell out of her, not now though – after getting beaten and near killed she guessed nothing would scare her now. She kicked off her crocs, leaving her in ankle socks, and walked to the edge of the building. As she stared down at the bustling street, she wondered if she jumped what would happen. Would she die? Or would she end up like that window washer who fell seventy something feet and survive? Though the hospital was the very, very last place she wanted to be. That whole experience that befell her stuck in her mind 24/7. She felt washed up about it, like it happened, but she should be over it by now. That it should just be a distant memory in the back of her mind, she should be ready to make more memories with Tommy, but every time she looked at him in that wheelchair it all comes back to her.

_With my wide eyes,  
__I've seen worlds that don't belong._

"G-G-God…why me?" she whispered into the wind, curling her arms around her. She gets louder with each word, tears prickling at her eyes. "Why…why…WHY?!" A sob escaped from her lips and she stepped back from the ledge, falling to her knees in the gravel. "I-I-I did nothing wrong to deserve this! A-A-are you happy now?! I'm what y-y-yo-you want me to be!" she stands up, kicking at the ground. Tears stream from her eyes, while a string of curses stream from her lips before falling back to her knees. She doesn't hear the door open, close, or the sound of someone approaching, but didn't fight when she felt warm hands lift her into his lap. He strokes her head, back, arms, face before looking at her with his own tear filled eyes. "Jude…" he whispers, wiping her tears from her cheek only to have them replaced by new ones.

_My mouth is dry,  
__With words I cannot verbalize._

She buries her face in his shoulder, crying. She does not speak, but breathes in his scent. The smell of his after shave, cologne, and laundry detergent – they calm her somehow and pulls back to look at his face. Thinking back to her performance for Sadie and the nurses, she remembered the thought of she'd be okay if Tommy wasn't here – she couldn't say dead – and inside she felt that she lied to herself. She couldn't go on without him, she realized that a while ago, he was her soul, muse, lover…everything and if that was taken away there wouldn't be much worth living for. Singing wouldn't be the same, hell even breathing wouldn't be the same, but she couldn't tell him. Just like he couldn't tell her so many things. She hoped her actions, looks, and touches would say enough for her.

_Tell me why w__e live like this.  
__Keep me safe inside __your arms like towers,  
__Tower over me, yeah._

She grabbed his hands from their place on her hips and wrapped them around her as she snuggled into him. He buried his nose in her hair, closing his eyes. How was he to breathe without her? The whole thing that happened rocked his world, more than he was used to, and now sitting in the cursed wheelchair he needed to know that the one thing – one thing that he still believed in and held onto would be the same. They were the one thing, the only thing that kept him at bay. Suicide, he believed, was the quitter's way out and he was no quitter but all this was too much. Weren't they supposed to be moving on by now? But here they are on his rooftop, crying over 'spilled milk.' Isn't that what it was? An accident? A fluke? Something like that surely didn't happen to everyday people, or at least not people like them.

_'Cause we are broken.  
__What must we do to restore o__ur innocence  
__And all the promise we adored?_

He let the tears roll down his features, not bothering to wipe them like he normally would. With Jude he could be real; he didn't have to worry about his persona being challenged because he knew (that she believed and eventually made him believe) that crying didn't make him any less of a man. He squeezed her tightly, sniffling and lifting her face from his chest. They stared at each other, bloodshot eyes, running noses, and wet cheeks before Tommy leaned in and kissed her softly. He put all of his love, care, and passion in it. She held him by the collar of the t-shirt he threw on, keeping his lips to hers. No words were needed; everything they needed the other to know was communicated. Breathlessly she pulled away, still holding onto his collar, her chest heaving. The deadness in his chest that he'd been feeling since learning he cannot walk anymore, and the one that grew as Jude was in a coma, seemed to lessen but still strive on.

_Give us life again, cause we just wanna be whole_

"Tommy," she spoke, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "I'm s-sorry, you shouldn't have come up here…I shouldn't of come up here. I didn't mean for yo-y-you to worry." She stuttered, looking down at her lap. He lifted her chin to look in her eyes before shaking his head lightly. "No need to apologize, Harrison. I came up here on my own…I need to worry about you." He said lifting her hand to his lips before gently placing a kiss on it. "But can we go in for now? It is cold…" she nodded in response and just before she moved to get up, he turned his wheelchair around and pushed them towards the metal door that led downstairs. She giggled as the cruised down the ramp, her arms looped around his neck. Upon reaching the apartment, she got up from his lap and padded barefoot to the door.

She pushed it open, following behind him as he pushed himself in and shut the door behind her, bolting it. "I'm gonna go into bed…you coming?" he asked, stopping and looking over his shoulder at her. "Yeah, I'll be in there in a few." She said leaning back on the door, her palms underneath her butt. She watched as Tommy retreated to the bedroom before sliding down to the floor. The voice of Baby stayed inside her head, echoing and calling her. It seemed to be there a lot, Baby's voice taunting her. She didn't say anything of it to anyone, afraid that judging would take place if so. In the midst of her mix of thoughts she made her way to their room, crawled in bed beside Tommy who'd surprisingly already got in bed and curled up next to him. His arm curled around her back, pulling her closer and kissed her head in the darkness. "I love you, Jude." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Jude who'd already nuzzled herself comfortably, smiled widely. "I love you too, Tom." She whispered before shutting her own eyes hoping that the nightmares that plagued her before wouldn't be there now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxo

The next day, the two strolled through G Major's doors with Jude sitting comfortably in his lap as they made their way to Studio A. She giggled as he sped up before slowing down and to the rest of the employees it seemed as it things were at bay again. Before they could make inside the sound booth, Sadie's voice could be heard calling them from hospitality. Sometimes she still took her place at the desk when some of the other receptionists and interns went out. They redirected themselves towards her, and stopped short of her desk. Currently, she was filling out forms of some sort and she barely lifted her head to speak to the two.

"There seems to be a charity of some sort, that Darius is catering to." She said, scrawling her signature on a dotted line before picking up another form and getting busy on it. "He would like a performance from his top artists, which include: SME, Mason, you, Tommy, Meg & Dia, and that new kid Jamie and Patsy bought in…Mickey Avalon?" she sped up around Tommy's name hoping he wouldn't notice though she didn't look up to see if he did or not, but shook her head as she wrote. "He'd prefer new songs, from all of you…No duets…okay?" she scrawled her name again, and looked up at the two putting her hands over one another.

Tommy held up his hand, as if signaling her to stop. "Did you just say that I have to perform?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. He **refused** to perform for Darius, not after he took it away so long ago. The only reason he performed with Boyz Attack so many years ago had to do with Jude…Jude and the love he had for her.

Sadie nodded, flicking her eyes back down at the form to fix a few things. "Yep…no objections, and it's only one song Tommy…your **own** song." She emphasized and Jude nudged him.

"C'mon, babe…it'll be fun."

"I don't know…" he trailed off, able to see the future.

He'd be on stage, guitar in hand about sing one of his own songs when POOF! Out comes Boyz Attack, white suits and all. He shuddered at the thought and Jude laughed, patting his hands on the arm rests. "For me?" she said puckering out her bottom lip.

Sighing dejectedly, he nodded. "Fine…" he said to Sadie, and turned to Jude. "Only for you." He pecked her lips before turning and pushing them towards Studio A. Jude waved over his shoulder, mouthing to Sadie 'We'll talk later.'

--

Later that day Jude and Tommy sit on the orange shag of Studio A Chinese cartons in front of them, open and half eaten. Tommy did his best to sit normally, but it was kind of hard, so he ended up sitting Indian style – no sleeping feet this time. Silently, he sarcastically thanked the people and ate another forkful of pork fried rice. "So what song are you gonna do?" Jude asked breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them after their food had arrived.

He set the carton he had down, and picked up another sticking his fork in. "I don't know…I was thinking of…I don't know." He said looking up at her before laughing.

"I was thinking we could do a duet…fuck what Darius said." She stirred the moo shoo around her eyes set intently on him.

"Since when did you have the balls to say 'Fuck Darius'?" he asked, chuckling.

"Since I bought them from Target." She said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him. "But for real, I've had a tune stuck in my head since…" Tommy cut her off.

"Girl, you've been on an over drive of songs. You may just have to release two CD's."

"Yeah, well that's just my style." She said, leaning over the food to kiss him softly. He set his food down, clearly more interested in her and pulled her into his lap.

After a few minutes he pulled away, and stroked the side of her face. "So what's this song you've been thinking of…?"

She looked away, as if getting lost in her thoughts before turning to look at him. "Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…"

**Promo for Chapter Fourteen: Coming back Together**

Jude stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes bugged and jaw dropped as she seen who stood at the end of the parallel hallway. "You got to be fuckin' kidding me."

--

A scream was heard before she threw her arms around the short one standing before her. Jumping around as they embraced one another, the crowd parted giving more room.

--

"I may've said that Jude, but I still care about you…I never meant a thing I did, it just hurt to see you like this. I didn't want to be forgotten."

--

"Just go away, I hate you…nothing you say can change a thing!"

--

"I love you with all of my heart…please, Marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I love you!!"

--

And with a flick of his wrist, they were gone.


	14. Ugh Author's Note

Author's Note: Unfortunately, I have no computer as of now. It's done. We're getting a new one sometime soon – I think. Death for Two is in the works, and it's going to be hella long. ;)

It's Something about the Stars newest chapter is bouncing around up there. I'll be _hand writing_ it as of now.

Currently Untitled has been retitled: Learning to Love You – it's gonna be typed as soon as I get the chance.

Library is out of option so it might be a while before anything gets posted and I'm anxious to work on the stories. If anyone hasn't noticed yet, the sequel to One More Day is posted; it's titled One Sweet Day. Read and Review, and if you haven't read One More Day I suggest you do.

Well, until later.


	15. Record Deals, Surprises, and Rejection 1

Authors Note! I am back! We got a new laptop, so I'll be updating again. I decided to post DFT's last chapters as a two parter - one, because I know it's been overdue and two, I just wanna. Ha. It's like a countdown to the benefit (which I've decided is TWLOHA - To Write Love On Her Arms). This chapter is counting down from seven days 'til four days, the second part is going to be counting down from three days to the benefit itself. I never really mentioned this before, because I didn't think the past would play much of a part in this and to my surprise it is, but this is set after season three (big surprise.) only Patsy didn't die. I love her too much to see her go in my story. I changed the title of this chapter to '**Record Deals, Surprises, and Rejection**' - I didn't like the old one too much.

New Authors Note: I read over the chapter and changed a few things - so yeah. ALSO! I know Mason is gay in IS, but my gaydar claims he's straight. Okay? Okay.

I do not own anything. Not the characters, songs, references, or lyrics...nothing so don't sue me, eh?

As of now, I'm using wordpad - so all errors are my own. Basically, my OCD ways will be my beta.

Read and Enjoy.

**7 days until TWLOHA benefit...**

Tom sat in Darius' office, nervously fidgiting in his wheelchair as his boss talked in hushed tones on the phone to his sister in the province penitentary who was doing her time for murder. He twisted the zipper of the beaten up leather jacket he wore. He'd gotten it in Texas on tour with Boyz Attack years ago. He wore it when he married Portia a month later in Las Vegas, he wore it when he met Georgia before coming to produce Jude's freshman album. He wore it when he dated Sadie, alsoo when he sung 'Love To Burn' for Jude on her 18th birthday, he wore it when she was nearly killed by Hunter, he even wore it when they traveled in Thailand - occasionally, of course. For some cosmic reason he couldn't drop it. It was a fixture to him, something that wouldn't change.

Because it's funny how things change so quickly, he tells himself while counting the gold tiles behind Darius' head. The phone meeting the cradle heavily knocks Tom from his reverie, causing him to stop on the thirtieth tile as his head automatically whipped up to look at Darius' stern face. "What's up, T?" he asks, his voice strained. Things weren't okay with Portia, he could tell, but it didn't concern him. He hadn't seen her since the night he found out what truly happened and he hadn't really planned on seeing her anytime soon.

"What's this about me being on the bill, D?" he asks, adjusting himself in the chair and shaking his head. "You know I don't perform anymore."

Darius nodded, leaning back in his chair but not looking comfortable at all. He held up his finger before pressing the intercom to page his secretary. "Lacee, get my lawyer on hold...now." he didn't wait for an answer before switching it off and looking back up at Tommy.

"I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that your collaborations with Jude, Mason, Karma, and Patsy have gotten you attention...so much attention that a solo album form the one and only Tommy Quincy is in demand." he tells him. "This is your showcase, man. Perform, show your shit...maybe you'll get a record contract. Pack up...move to a new city, new label..." he trailed off.

He hadn't thought until that moment of Tommy moving and leaving. He'd not only be losing his best producer, because of course Jude would follow, so he'd be losing his best artist as well. No everything was about the money though; he had this papa bear feeling over the G Major employees - like they were young music mogul cubs and he was helping them guide their way through the heavy forests known as the music industry. He seen Tommy as the son he'd never had and he'd come to love Jude as his daughter. It'd be odd to walk out into the hospitality of G Major and not see those two bickering or working passionately in the studio. "Or you could sign here..." he threw in quickly, hoping there wasn't a hint of desperation in his voice.

Tom nodded in astonishment, letting the excitement of having a CD with his own name it and not under 'executive producer'. "Wow..." he whispered to himself. "You'd sign me here? Even after, "Frozen"?" he asked, putting quotation marks around the title of his unreleased single.

"Tom, you have undeniable talent...and what makes you think that I'd let you off on some other label? Unless you want to that is..." he said, folding his hands in front of him.

Again Tom nodded, that seeming to be the only thing he could do. "Say I have...material." he tells him slowly, getting ready to proposition him. "I will only perform under one condition."

Darius laughed, somehow knowing this was coming. "And what is that?"

"That I have free reign on my album - you get a final say, but I want to do my own thing."

Darius smiled, holding up his hands. "If that's it...then so be it."

"Oh I have more," Tommy threw in, chuckling. "but I'll save that for after the benefit."

Darius nodded his head, getting up and walking around to the front of his desk. "Alright..." he said, a hint of laughter still in his voice and extended his hand. Tom accepted his hand and shook it.

"Don't worry, D. I won't have any outrageous demands." he said, backing up from the desk and rolling out of the room with Darius behind him.

"Good to know." he said, stopping in the doorway. "And I want to hear your song before the end of the week. Okay?"

Tom was already at Studio A, his hand on the knob. "Okay," he called opening up the door and pushing himself in.

- - -

Jude stood at the large plexiglas window, her hand twisting the small star pendant around the gold chain on her neck. Her eyes focused on the Ctv building, which was only two blocks from G Major. She was uncomfortable in the room with her therapist, who she could feel staring at her back - waiting for her to say something. Not that she ever did, if she wasn't a mega recording star the doctor probabbly wouldn't know what her voice sounded like.

"I-" she started, but cut herself off. Her focus now zoning in on her reflection in the glass. The long blonde hair that once adorned her head was now in short layers, her blue eyes looked tired, and she could still feel the slight pain of her broken rib. To say she felt under the weather was an understatement.

"What is it, Miss Harrison?" the older man asked, taking off his glasses.

"I don't know why I'm here..." she said, her voice sounding dead as she let her eyes focus on the Ctv building again. "There's nothing to talk about Doctor...I'm fine. I'm not crazy."

He stood up, and moved to stand in front of her. "Nobody said you were, but you were in a horrific accident. Things happened that you are blocking out - things that need to be said and talked about or you will go crazy."

Her face turned hard and she shook her head. "Nothing happened...okay? NOTHING HAPPENED!" she shouted. "And I don't know _why_, but you keep pushing me like you're going to get somewhere!"

She turned on her heel and grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch. "And newsflash!" she said, snapping in the air. "You aren't!"

With that she stalked out of the room, slamming the door in her wake. She couldn't take another psychotherapist in her brain, trying to weasel it's way in. She felt this was a test; was she strong enough to pass? That she wasn't sure of, but she would try her hardest to keep her head up.

- - -

She sat outside G Major for a half an hour, crying in her car. For some reason, she couldn't get a hold of herself and Tommy couldn't see her like this - she'd cried enough in front of him. Taking a deep shaky breath, she wiped her face grateful her make up was waterproof. Before she could open the door, there was a knock at her window. She looked up to see Jamie standing outside looking worried.

Slowly, she got out of the car and leaned against the side as she waited for him to say something. He caught her off guard when he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. She reciprocated the gesture, and together they stood like that in the parking lot for minutes on end. He stroked her hair and pulled her back to look at her face. "I know I was resentful about you choosing him, but I see that he genuinely makes you happy and all I ever wanted...or want is for you to be happy." he said, pushing her hair from her face.

A wide smile brightened up her features, and she leaned into hug him again. "Thanks, Jamie." she whispered and stepped back squinting her eyes in the sun as she looked up at him. "You goin' in?"

"No, starbucks run actually. You want anything?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Why even ask that? And you know what I like, James." she slapped his shoulder before jogging into the building, her mood lighter than before.

- - -

Tommy sat in Studio A, playing the piano with a piece of paper in front of him. He was surprised when D told him, that a solo album was wanted from him. He'd been writing stuff since he'd left Boyz Attack, but no one knew that and it was nothing that he wanted to perform. Kwest, who was just as surprised as he was, was supprotive and told him he'd help with whatever he needed. "If you ever wonderin' how I'm feelin'..." he harmonized, lyrics popping into his head. "Just to be around is you a blessin'...and I just want spend my time with you, girl..."

He stopped playing, taking the pen from behind his ear and quickly scribbling the lyrics before going back to play the melody over again. "Now, rest your heart...and relax...Cause I'll love you..." he sung softly, and as he wrote that down he heard the studio door open. Looking over his shoulder, Jude stood in the doorway smiling.

"You decided to perform solo?" she asked walking to the piano and sitting beside him.

"Yeah, you''re not mad are you?" he looked over at her and she shook her head.

"No, I would love to see you perform solo." she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Good news," he said, looking into her eyes and without waiting for her to answer he continued. "Darius said that a solo album from me is in demand, which is why he wanted me to perform, and he's gonna give me a contract afterwards."

She squealed, throwing her arms around him. "That's great!" she said happily. "So is this why you're writing?"

He nodded and played one line of the meldoy. "Yep, you want to hear what I have?" he asked, looking over as she got up from the bench and leaned on the side.

"Sure," she said, watching as he got himself adjusted and began playing for her.

The melody was soft with just the piano playing, but inside his head he could hear a whole orchestra playing. His voice was clear and in singing it to her, the muse of the song, the lyrics put themselves together in order. When he looked up at her, listening to him sing, he could see the sparkle of tears in her eyes.

When he stopped, she clapped lightly. "That was beautiful." she said, and he scooted to the edge of the bench.

"Thank you," he said, taking her hand in his. "I decided since you wrote me all those songs it was only fair..." he teased causing her to chuckle. He led her to stand in front of him and put his hands on her hips.

"I love you, girl." he whispered, resting his head on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

"I love you too, Tom."

- - -

Later as most of the arists lingered around, Jude spotted Mason sitting by himself on the upper level. She creeped up, thinking she was to scare him until she seen he was terribly sad. "S'wrong, Mason?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

"O', woe is me!" he said, placing a hand on his heart and sighing dramartically.

"You breaking out the Shakespere?" she looked at him and ruffled his hair. "Something wrong in lover's paradise, Romeo?"

He sighed heavily. "Allie broke up with me..." he said frowning.

"Okay, what makes her so different? You've been together for what? A total of three months?"

"Four months, three days, twenty-two hours, thirty six minutes, and thirty seconds...and what makes her so different is -" he buried his face before speaking. "Ib tink see coun ee duh hun."

"What?" she asked, shaking her head. "I don't speak lisp."

He lifted his head, chuckling. "I said I think she could be the one."

"The one? The one?" she repeated, looking at him seriously.

"Yeah."

"Well then, why not go win her back? Tell her you love her, tell her you can't live without her..." she suggested.

"Because...I'm scared. What if she turns me down? I can't stand rejection." he said, his eyebrows knitting.

"Sing to her then, put it all in a song. You are a musician after all." she told him, poking his side.

He stopped for a moment, thinking about what she suggested and suddenly grabbed her planting a wet kiss on her cheek. "Oh thank you!" he gushed, hopping up from his seat. "Great idea, Jude! I'll - I'll see you later, okay?"

He grabbed his jacket and rushed down the stairs. Be time she got up, he'd already sprinted out the door. She shook her head laughing as she walked down to the first level.

"Ready to go home, girl?" Tom asked, and in response she yawned. "I take that as a yes...c'mon."

He pulled her into his lap and began pushing them towards the exit.

- - -

Late that night, Tom awoke from his sleep to find Jude's side of the bed empty and cold. "Jude?" he whispered into the dark, leaning up on his elbow. When he got no answer, he manuevered himself off the bed and into his chair. He pushed himself out into the hall, and looked around. "Jude?" he called, a bit louder this time. For some reason, he got a bad gut feeling and as he made it to the living room, he seen the front door ajar.

"Jude??" he called, pushing towards the door and pulling it fully open. He poked his head out into the hallway and called her name again. He went back into the apartment and searched the rooms best he could. When she still couldn't be found, he made his way up to the roof. He found her there, curled up on a blanket with her guitar beside her. Paper was crumpled in her clutch and he could see the tearstains on her cheek in the moonlight.

"Oh, babe..." he whispered, leaning over to pull her into his lap. She didn't stir, but curled up against his chest once she was on his lap. He buried his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I love you."

**6 days 'til TWLOHA benefit...**

The next morning, G Major was quiet with work. Interns were tip toeing about while the artists sat spread out across the small area, writing and singing to themselves. Jude and Tommy quietly went to Studio C, after seeing Studio A was occupied. As she pushed he door open, she seen a bare white ass before seeing a head of short blonde hair and a pair of hands with red nails tangled in the short hair of her drummer. "Oh shit!" she said, turning around and closing the door behind her. Her knees bumped into Tommy's and she fell forward. "Shit again."

He laughed and back up a bit, setting her up straight. "What? What was in there?"

A blush crept up her neck and she moved from the door and walked to hospitality. "Kyle...Dia...doing the dirty."

"Awe, you poor thing." he said sardonically and stopped at the island. She grabbed two bottles of water and tossed one to him. He caught it and twisted the top off. "That must've been traumatizing."

She rolled her eyes and flicked his ear. "It's not funny. His white ass is not all that pretty." she saidm shuddering. "It's like walking in on your parents having sex."

Tommy shuddered as soon as the sentence left her lips. "Ew, bad mental picture." he twitched and she laughed.

"C'mon. I want an open place to write..." she said, taking a drink of water before walking towards the back door with Tommy trailing behind her.

- - -

Spiederman sat on the long red couch, the other members of SME beside him. He couldn't stand Karma anymore, he still had a hard time believing that he actually married her. He picked at the strings of his old guitar, he hadn't seen his baby in a while and he made a mental note to ask Jude about it as lyrics popped into his head. The tune was a heavy metal one, something they weren't completely foreign to, and it made him feel better just thinking of the guitar solo.

He was knocked from his musical reverie as Meg plopped down beside him. "Hey, Vin..." she said, stretching her legs over the arm of the couch. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Writing a song," he replied, looking over at her. "Something you should be doing..."

"Dia and I are done, we wrote our song last night. Clubs are great muses, you know?" she said, chipping a piece of black paint off her nails.

He nodded. "What do you want, Frampton?" he asked, writing down lyrics.

"Wondering what you were doing later..." she said disinterestedly, looking off.

"Oh, nothing..." he said skeptically, stopping what he was doing. "Why?"

"Cause I was wondering what you were doing later...maybe we could go out?" she asked, nervously.

"Sure..." he said looking over at her. "Dinner sound good?"

She nodded, looking back and smiling. "Sounds perfect. I'll see you at eight?" she suggested and he nodded. "Great."

She got up quickly. "I'll let you go back to writing." she said quickly running to Studio B where Dia awaited her.

- - -

Two hours later Jude strolled leisurely through hospitality, another song complete. She'd contemplated which song to sing for the past two days, but she was sure what she was to sing and it was this one. Tommy had decided to go home, but Jude wanted to stay she wasn't ready to go home just yet. As she rounded the corner to the studio's, Karma stopped her. "Hey Jude," she said brightly, a smile cling wrapped to her face.

"Hi...Karma." she said as nicely as possible, a bad feeling washing over her. "What do you want?"

"I can't say hello to one of my musical influences?" she told her, placing a hand on her arm.

Jude looked at the hand then back up at Karma. "No, you're kissing ass...what do you want?"

Karma sighed defeatedly and looked at the tiles. "I want to know if you think Spiedy and I still had a chance..."

Jude burst out in a fit of laughter, and held up her hand as she turned around and laughed a bit harder. A second later she turned back around, face as red as a tomato and giggles still escaping her lips. "Now, repeat that." she said, between giggles.

"Do you think Spiedy and I still got a chance. You are the only girl that is closest to him and I know you know him better than anyone else..." she placed her hand on her arm again and looked into her eyes.

"Karma, in any other situation, I would say "Yes, you do...just give it time - give him time", but what you did was low. No one cheats on their husband in the same bed as they share...Let alone deny even after he witnessed it." she shook her head. "But you don't have a chance in hell - he's thrown his ring off the Brooklyn Bridge and rumor has it that he has a date with Meg Frampton tonight."

Karma frowned, her thoughts going off to different places and just as if Jude heard them. "And let me find out you interrupt them - you will **answer** to _me_." she tells her, pointing in her face before moving around and walking into Studio A with Kwest and Patsy. Karma was planning on being nice to Jude, she understood that the recent events had shaken her, but after that dialouge...Karma was about to serve her version of 'karma'.

- - -

Jude closed the door to Studio A quietly, contrary to how she wished to and took a seat next to Kwest. They watched as Patsy dug through her bag to emerge with a folded up piece of paper. "Hey blondie." she waved finally noticing Jude on the other side. "Come to see how us 'amateurs' do it?"

Jude chuckled and nodded. "Well, I'll give you a douzie. Kwest! Hit at! And record the talk back!" she yelled, pointing at the soundboard and as she did he pressed playback. "It's called..." she held her breath for dramatic effect. "White Rabbit!"

They both stifled laughs and Kwest leaned into the mic. "Seriously? White Rabbit? Are we talking drugs here?"

"No, silly." she did a valley girl accent. "Alice in wonderland!"

**5 days 'til TWLOHA benefit...**

Early the next morning, Darius called everyone in or a meeting. Tommy and Jude on opposite spectrums of the table, both barely awake with steaming Starbucks cups in front of them. Spied and Meg sat to Tommy's right, hand in hand, while Karma shot daggers at them with her eyes. Kyle and Dia were in between them and Jude, Dia sleeping with her head on Kyle's shoulder. Kwest sat to Tommy's left, Angela in his lap sleeping. The rest of the table was filled with tired interns and other artists and producers - some of which were looking very displeased with being there that early.

Moments later, Darius and Sadie entered with a short brunette girl following behind them. In the girls hand was a beaten up old notebook. Darius took a seat at the table, letting Sadie take charge of this one. "Morning everyone," she said, gesturing to a seat for the girl. "Glad most of you took the time to come out here. Most of you know G Major's been wanting to expand it's genre's for a while and this past year we've been able to do that. Now, we're here for two reasons. To introduce the newest member to G Majors family and the schedule for the benefit." she said rather quickly, hoping to get through the meeting quickly.

Sadie held her hand out to the brunette that entered with them who stood up next to Sadie, a broad smile on her face. "I'd like to introduce Savannah Thompson - she's the newest artist signed." she said and looked to Savannah. "Would you like to tell them about yourself?"

Savannah nodded, and stepped forward a bit. "Like she said, I'm Savannah. I just turned eighteen, don't let the size fool you. I do a range of music, from pop to rock, even a bit of R & B." she said, nodding. "I don't like being called Savannah, so if you're trying to get my attention and keep it, call me Vannah...I don't know what else to say, so yeah. Go 'head, Sadie." she gestured forwards and sat back down.

"Tommy, Jude..." Both lifted their head at the same time. "You two are producing her."

Jude nodded as Tommy did, before leaning back on her elbow. "Okay, about the performing schedules -" she said, pulling out a sheet of paper. "All of you will have five to ten minute intervals before performing after one another...Vannah, you will be included in this...so, Patsy you're performing first with 'White Rabbit'." Patsy pumped her fist in the air, still a bit drunk from the previous night. "Meg and Dia, you're second with..." she squinted at the writing. "'Hello Drama'?" They sisters nodded and Sadie went down the list.

"Mickey, SME, Karma, Vannah, then Jude. Last, but not least, is Tommy...is everyone okay with this schedule?"

No one made a sound.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes." she said, rolling her eyes. "Go on, get to work now."

Everyone rose from their seat at different times, mumbling inchoerent things. As Jude and Tommy made their way through the doors, Sadie called after them. "I want you two to work with Vannah today, so forget everything else...kay?"

- - -

"Vannah T., 'Wikked Lil' Grrls', Take Three." Jude said into the mic, counting her down as Tommy pressed and turned knobs on the soundboard. The melody, one that was a mix of hip-hop, pop, and jazz, wafted through the speakers and into the soundproof booth. Soon it was joined by Savannah's strong and unique voice. Jude had to give it to her; she was talented. SHe flipped off the mic to the recording booth and looked at Tommy. He'd had this dark cloud over him since they'd woken up.

"What is your problem?" she asked, turning the seat to face him.

"My problem? This coming from the one I find sleeping on the roof every night." he counters, not looking at her.

"So? I don't ask you to come find me!" she rose her voice a bit.

"Stop hiding from yourself, Harrison. What happened happened...stop dwelling on it."

She pushed away from the soundboard, her chair tumbling back as she stands up. "How can I not?! Everytime I look at you in that..." she shakes her head trying to find a word. "CONTRAPTION it reminds me! Everytime I look at myself and think about the baby that's supposed to be growing inside me it reminds me! So how can I not think of it, when everything around me is pointing in that di-fucking-rection?"

On the other side of the glass, Savannah noticed the two fighting and stopped singing. "Hey...you guys." she said, not even trying for them to hear her. "Recording here..." she said more to herself than anyone else.

Back with Tommy and Jude, they were at each other's throats.

"And what? You think I'm not reminded, huh? Everytime I want to take a step, or stand up face to face with you? When I want to stand in the shower or dance to my own music?! How about when I have to explain to our kids why Daddy can't walk?!" he slammed his hands down on the arm rests. "You are not the only one who's hurting Jude."

She stalked towards the door and pushed it open. "No, but it seems I'm hurting a lot more..." she says before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

- - -

Jude sat in Sadie's office, curled up on the couch. The room was empty now, but Sadie was due back at any moment and then Jude would have to find another place to sulk. The door opened and Jude sat up, stretching. As she turned around, Sadie caught glimpse of Jude and screamed, the papers in her hand scattering in the air. It didn't take long for her to notice something was wrong. "Jude, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, forgetting the papers on the floor and going to sit down next to her. "Weren't you supposed to be recording with Tommy and Savannah?"

Jude nodded, sniffling. "Yeah, but me and Tommy got in a fight. He apparently thinks I'm hiding from myself..." she said leaning back on the couch with a huff.

"Oh," she said. "Maybe you two need a break."

"Maybe we need to fuck." she mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Sadie asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing." she shook her head and chuckled.

"Well, baby sister, I have a surprise for you..." Sadie told her cheerfully, bumping her shoulder.

"And what's that?" she said leaning to the side before moving to the opposite side to bump Sadie's shoulder.

"Go look out in hospitality..." she pointed and Jude got up wandering out skeptically, looking over her shoulder every few moments.

- - -

Jude looked from left to right as she stood in the middle of hospitality. Sadie had said it was a surprise. Shouldn't it have some kind of sign it was a surprise though? As she stood there, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned and met a pair of brown eyes. A scream was heard before she threw her arms around the short one standing before her. Jumping around as they embraced one another, those observing them moved from their general area of squealing, jumping, and hugging.

"Oh my god, as I live and breathe!" she gushed, hugging the girl again. "Katerina Benson! It's been so long!"

"Too long!" she replied before calming down and pushing her now long, straight hair from her face. "I'm here to take you to a late lunch. So get your things, Miss Harrison and we shall be off!"

- - -

Half an hour later, they sat beside each other at a sushi bar their choices in front of them. They'd had enough time to catch up where Jude learned Kat had spent the last three years in LA working for Kelly Cutrone at People's Revolution and that she was getting her own clothing line soon. Jude danced around the indepth details of what she'd been doing realizing that if everything she did had been broadcasted by Canadian and American press alike. She was still baffled that she'd returned. The last time they'd seen each other they were arguing and that wasn't great for anyone. Something in Kat told her that Jude would confront her about it - if not now some other time.

"Why'd you come back? I mean you said you didn't want to be my friend the last time I saw you...you didn't want to be my friend and you kissed my father..." she dipped her sushi roll in the sauce and popped it in her mouth.

"I may've done and said that Jude, but I still cared about you…I never meant a thing I did, it just hurt when I saw you. I didn't want to be forgotten." Kat said, looking down and picking at her rolls with her chopsticks.

"What?" Jude chewed quickly and swallowed the roll nearly whole. "Forgotten? How could I? You were my only friend at the time...and the whole Jamie thing was blown out of proportion.

"I don't know...I went through some times and I had time to think out in LA. I realized I was wrong. It was your dream, you were fulfilling it and I was just being selfish. I'm really sorry..." she said, looking up at Jude hoping her apoplogy would be enough.

"You're forgiven..." she said. "But I'm sorry too. We both made mistakes."

"Yeah..." she smiled and Jude leaned over for a hug. When they pulled away, tears were in both of their eyes.

"Well, now that we've made up..." Kat said as they wiped their eyes chuckling. "Why don't you tell me what you've really been up to?"

**4 days 'til TWLOHA benefit...**

The next morning, Jude awoke grudgingly on the couch in Kat's hotel suite, the argument she and Tommy got into hitting her before she had time to even think. A blistering headache had begun at the base of her head and she was sure that she'd project her soul from her throat if moved. As she turned to face the glass coffee table she spotted a can of coke, a bottle of advil, and a pack of crackers sitting on the table. Her hand projected out to grab the coke and advil before stuffing them down her shirt and crawling to the bathroom.

After drawing a bubble bath in the jacuzzi-style tub, she pulled her hair up and relaxed back in the steaming water. Her hand left the water to snatch the bottle of advil from the floor. She popped off the lid and poured a couple in her hand, swallowing them back with a swig of coke. As she felt her cheeks flush she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the scent of the bubble bath invading her senses. "I can't stand the rain...against my window...bringing back sweet memories. I can't stand the rain...against my window...cause he ain't here with me. Hey window pane! Tell me, do you remember? How sweet it used to be?" she sang clearly, the acoustics of the bathroom giving her chills down her own spine from her own voice. "When we were together! Everything was so grand! Now that we've parted! There's just once sound that I just can't stand...I can't stand the rain!"

Jude had to admit, Tina Turner was one of her many inspirations. After watching 'What's Love Got To Do With It' on Lifetime Moie Network when she was thirteen, she became a big fan. She was strong, beautiful, and talented. Ike tried so hard to break her and keep her down, but she always came out on top and Jude was comparing Tina's situation to hers. The Captain, Baby, and Otis, though two of them were dead, were trying to break her and keep her down, but god damn her she was going to try. She needed to keep her head above water because at that point, she was barely treading it.

- - -

Tommy, who hadn't seen Jude since yesterday, pushed himself down the hallway that led to Studio C so he could get some 'think-time' in. He hadn't meant to hurt Jude by his words, but she acted like she was the only one who was hurting. Before he could even get to the old soundboard to rest his head, the door slammed behind him.

He whipped around the chair quickly to see Karma standing in front of the door with her hand on her hip. "Hey there Tommy..." she said seductively, walking towards him swaying her hips with each step.

"What do you want, Karma?" he asked, annoyed.

"You." she said straddling his thighs and pinning his wrists to the arm rests of his chair. She'd just seen Jude walk through the entrance before rushing into Studio C behind Tommy. Karma hoped she'd walk in, it'd be just the kind of thing she wanted her to see.

"I don't think so..." he said, trying to evade her grasp. "Did you happen to fall down and smack your little head causing you to forget that I want Ju-" He was cut off with her lips on his, her tongue forcefully entering his mouth.

- - -

Jude, who had called Darius to tell him she'd be late, strolled through the doors of G Major smiling. After her bath, she'd decided to get the 'Kat-recommended' spa treatment and she as feeling a lot more relaxed than before. "Hey Mandy," she said, stopping at the receptionist desk. "Have you seen Tommy?"

Mandy, who looked like a younger and taller Julienne Moore, looked up from her computer screen. "I t'ink 'tudio C, that eez thee lass time I see 'eem." she said, her thick french accent near impossible to understand.

"Thank you, Mandy!" she said, rushing off in that direction. She ruffled her hair a bit, the apology already beginning to word itself inside her head. Sure she was hurting, but she figured yesterday was a bit off the deep end, but as she pushed open the door to see Karma straddling him she seen red. "You...BITCH!" she yelled, immediately going for Karma and yanking her from his lap by her hair. A loud scream was heard and Tommy looked to see Jude attempting to pull her from Studio C into hospitality. Karma's legs kicked furiously, displaying her hot pink panties to everyone and he laughed as she slid across the tiled floor of hospitality.

Without giving her time, Jude pounced on her connecting a few good hits before Karma her over and slapped her across the face. She kept slapping her while Jude threw punches, though not all connected, before they were pulled apart by two pairs of thick arms. Jude was still screaming obscenities and trying to get at Karma until Darius restrained both of her arms.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" his loud voice boomed causing everyone, whether they witnessed the fight or not, to be quiet. "What happened?!"

"I walked in on this _slut_ trying to have sex with Tommy." she seethed.

"Please, he's so hung up on you that he didn't want anything! You got him on a tight leash, Jude."

"What's wrong Karma? Can't get any attention from men who can run from you, so now you tackle the lesser being? You're a skank."

Karma tried her best to get out of the grip, but Darius bodyguard Phil had a hold on her. She ended up throwing out her leg and it connected with Jude's side causing her to fall to the side and Darius kept a good hold on her. "Karma..." he said, trying to get her attention. "Karma...guess what?" he did an excited voice like it was something good like he did to his daughter, Maya, when she needed to eat her vegetables. "You're fired."

- - -

Later that night Jude lay on Sadie's couch, a pack of frozen peas on her cheek and Angela's pink elephant in her grasp who was guaranteed to 'keep the monsters away'. Sadie and Kwest were putting Angela to bed and Jude was expecting Sadie to come down and have that talk.

When she showed up an hour earlier, her cheek was starting to swell from Karma and she was drenched from the rain. Sadie wanted an explanation then, but she told her she'd explain later. Well, here it was later and she was ready.

Be time Sadie came downstairs, Jude was near asleep. She sat down in the loveseat across from Jude, setting her mug of tea on the wood coffee table. "Why are you here, Jude?" she asked, seriously. "Does this have anything to do with the Karma incident today?"

"How do you know about that?" she asked, flipping the peas to the colder side. "You weren't at work today."

"I have my sources...now tell me - what's wrong?"

"It seems like everything is wrong. Ever since August I can't keep a hold on shit. Everything is just...damnit!"

Sadie walked around the table and gave Jude a hug. "The sun'll come out tomorrow! Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be -"

"This is no time to be quoting 'Annie', Sadie."

"But, it's true. You two always pull through."

"But this is...way different. I'm not sure we'll make it...and now what he did with _her_...ugh."

"Maybe it wasn't him who initiated it...maybe he didn't want it."

She snorted. "This is Tommy Quincy we're talking about, not Michael Jackson."

Sadie shook her head, taking a seat on the table in front of Jude. "But you are _so_ his other half, and he is_so_ yours...that does mean something contrary to what you think baby sister."

"Yeah...whatev."

"Besides, I overheard that Karma was going to jump him. Said it was easier since he was in the chair now."

"Ew...desperate much?" Jude giggled and Sadie joined in.

"Yeah, but you two need to work everything out. You're made for one another and there's no denying that." she said, raising her eyebrows for emphazation. "Maybe you need to go to that...couples counseling...like from Mr and Mrs. Smith."

"We are not Mr. and Mrs. Smith." she said, letting her head flop face-down on the pillow. "We're more like...a Shakespere play."

"I'd say. Are you going to work things out? I'd hate to have to play the matchmaker rather than the concerned sister."

"We'll see tomorrow, Sades." she said, sighing defeatedly.

"Good. Now go to bed, I shall see you in the morning." she said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"G'night, Sadie."

"Good Night, Jude."

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Record Deals, Surprises, and Rejection 2

**Author's Note**: Not much to say, just sorry for the delay. Blame comcast and their shitty (excuse my french) response to calls about DSL. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. It's taken me long enough. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I can't believe it's nearly over. It may be a while before it's posted, but not as long as the last updates. (I made a mistake before posting it, I never changed Savannah's part. It was meant to be 'I kissed a girl' not 'one of the boys')

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the following songs, which are included in this chapter:

"Bless the Broken Road" By Rascall Flatts  
"Forever and Ever, Amen" By Randy Travis  
"Vulnerable" By Secondhand Serenade  
"I Kissed a Girl" By Katy Perry  
"1 2 3 4" By Feist  
"White Rabbit" By Janis Joplin  
"Welcome Home" By Coheed & Cambria  
"I can make it through the rain" By Mariah Carey  
"Until the End Of Time" By Justin Timberlake

* * *

**3 days 'til TWLOHA benefit...**

Early the next morning, Jude sat in Studio A on the piano bench barefoot while playing the grand without a care. She'd been there since an hour after sunrise when she snuck out of Sadie's and came to G Major. Per usual these days, she was penning another song. She didn't get much sleep the night before and thought a lot, about her relationship with Tommy and what they'd endured. She cried most of the time, but came to realize that if they made it through the trying teen years when they'd never wanted to confront their feelings, what would stop them from surviving this? They both learned to accept the love for one another rather than denying it. "_I set out on a narrow way many years ago hoping I would find true love along the broken road_..._but i got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_." She took a pause, her mind still on the night before. She loved him and he loved her, that much was true, so why were things being so hard? Was it really her? Or him? Was it because she wasn't opening up? Or maybe he wasn't opening up? Were these bad omens?

"_That every long lost dream led me to where you are_._ Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars_..._pointing me on my way into your loving arms_._ This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_."

She stopped playing and singing altogether, looking down at her lap. "Don't stop..." her head sprung up to see Tommy rolling into the studio. "It sounded good."

She looked back down and when she glanced up again, he was beside her. "I'm sorry Jude, about what I said...about what happened with Karma." he said, taking her hand and stroking the top of her hand.

"I know you are and I know that wasn't your doing yesterday..." she said softly, feeling an overwhelming amount of emotions build up in her. "You're always sorry and I always forgive you straightaway, even at times when you aren't fully the blame, but please..." she slowly took her hand out of his, patting the top of his. "let me be mad this time..."

He nodded silently, before backing up and pushing himself out of the room, that simple task taking more strength than he thought.

- - -

Later that afternoon, after a long and benefiting recording session with Savannah, Jude left the studio to take the demo to Darius' office. Tommy was putting the microphones away and unplugging things when Kyle wandered into the booth. "Hey...Tommy." he said slowly, shutting the door behind him. "Can we talk...alone?"

Tommy looked over at Savannah who was putting her guitar away, and nodded towards the other open exit. "I got it from here, Vannah." he said. "You can go home now."

She nodded. "Thanks Tommy." she said, snapping the case shut and picking it up. "Tell Jude I'll see her tomorrow."

Tommy smiled and nodded, watching her walk out. "Will do. See ya." he waved as she turned to shut the door behind her.

Once the door was shut, Tom knew the booth was soundproof and no one could hear. He looked at Kyle, who looked like he just killed someone, and rose his eyebrows. "What d'you need, Kyle?"

Kyle sat on one of the stools, twiddling his thumbs. "I need some man to man advice..."

- - -

Jude hopped up on the island in hospitality, grabbing the water from the opposite side and twisting the cap off. She nearly spit her water out as Karma wandered through the entrance, an oversized pair of sunglasses covering her eyes. Jude snorted, seeing a peek of purple and black underneath those glasses. "What is she doing here?" she snorted, setting the capless bottle beside her.

Sadie, who was leaning against the island with her back to Jude and reading the Bilboard Top 100, took a sip of soda before turning around to see Karma. She chuckled, folding the paper and setting it down. "I smell trouble..." she says in a sing-song voice, rolling her eyes slightly.

Jude made a gagging noise as she walked towards them. For some reason, she felt like she was in high school again. "Sadie," Karma said, approaching the two, but completely ignoring Jude. "Darius said I needed to come here and sign my contract release thing..." Her voice sounded strained and Jude had to take a drink of water to keep from laughing.

Sadie nodded knowingly, standing up straight. "Yeah, let me go get it from my office." she said, rushing off in the direction of her office. Jude swung her legs, watching as Meg and Spiederman interatced across the room. She smiled as Karma, bitterly standing with her eyes giving one last over of the room, tried to keep on her pedastool of carelessness.

"Deja jealous, Karma?" she asked sarcastically, her smile completely condenscending.

"Jealous...of you?" she breathed out, choking back on laughter.

Jude checked her nail beds, flicking under her nail towards Karma. "Well," she sighed, her voice edging on faux divaness. "I mean you have every reason to be..._jealous_ that is."

"Oh, and those would be?"

"Okay, see unlike you" - she pointed her finger at Karma, her eyebrows rising in amusement, before pointing to her chest. - "_I am_ a successful Instant Star and the original. You're just a follow up. Unlike you I'm in a happy, again successful, relationship. One where my lover doesn't throw his ring off a bridge. And unlike you," - she laughs, shaking her head. - "my music is real and has a higher, wider fan base than you, devil-dear."

Just as Karma opened her mouth to say something, the clacking of Sadie's heels clacking against the floor stopped her. Jude leaned her palms on the edges of the island, her face pressed into a fake smile. "Sign here, here, and...here." she said, pointing and flipping a few pages. Quickly, Karma signed her name with a flourish.

Afterwards, Sadie disappeared to Darius' office and Karma turned to Jude a hateful gleam in her eye. "You're not nearly as hot as Tommy gives you credit for."

Jude leaned forward, her shoulders hunching forward. "You don't sound as great as the competition gave you credit for." she said, her eyes lowering into slits. Before Karma could respond she hopped off the island, the heels of her boots meeting the linoleum violently.

"As much as I'd love to continue this little...whatever, I can't." she pulled down the hem of her cap-sleeved shirt. "I have _recording_ to do." She sounded it out as if she were speaking to a young child. She tapped the tip of her finger against Karma's nose, smiling condescendingly before walking off in the opposite direction leaving Karma frigid.

- - -

Kyle shook Tommy's hand earnestly, a relieved smile brightened his features - significantly (spelling) since he first arrived to talk to Tommy. "Thanks again, Squint - I mean Tommy." he told him, causing Tommy to laugh at his slip up.

"No problem, Kyle...anytime, alright?"

Kyle nodded in response, walking out just as Jude walked in. She had warmed up to him over the course of the day and felt bearable enough to record with him. He was hooking up the condensor mic, humming a tune that had been playing in his head all day. It was soft and had a hint of country to it, reminding him of the sunday school he used to attend as a child. "_They say time can play tricks on a memory, make people forget things they knew_..._but it's easy to see, it's happenin' to me. I've already_..." he trailed off, oblivious to Jude standing in the doorway as thought of what was to come next.

"Sounded pretty good." she said, smiling tentatively.

"Thanks," he responded slowly, gauging her mood. "You ready to record?"

She nodded, reaching for her bag beside the doorway and getting her notebook. "New song...like usual." she said, shaking the book in her hand with a smile. He nodded and started for the sound booth, his eyes on his lap.

With the two on their assigned sides, they begun her session. "What're you singing today?" he asked into the mic as she slipped on her headphones. She flipped through her notebook a few times, eyeing the filled pages.

"Er..." she trailed off, unsure. Until her eyes landed on the prize, which was when she looked up. "It's called, 'Vulnerable'."

He nodded while she snatched the acoustic guitar, deciding that this would be the "acoustic" quota on her album. She slipped on her headphones and sat on the stool, balancing the guitar on her knee. She begins picking a simple melody, playing a few bars before cutting in with her voice. "_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in because it's cold outside...it's cold outside. Share with me the secrets that you've kept in! Because it's cold inside...it's cold inside_." she sang, keeping her eyes focused on the fretboard.

"_And your slow shaking finger tips show that you're scared like me so, let's pretend we're alone. And I know you may be scared and I know we may be unprepared, but I don't care. Tell me, tell me what makes you think that you're invisible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one who's vulnerable...Impossible_." she picked up her eyes and looked at Tommy serioiusly. "_I was born to tell you I love you. Isn't that a summary? I can't be an originality_..."

--

Jude snapped her guitarcase shut, still humming 'Vulnerable' under her breath. Tommy was still in the sound booth, waiting for the CD to finish burning. She felt a nervousness inside of her, just from being alone with him. Was he going to be nice? Would he blow up at her like before? He seemed pretty chill, but he was never predictable.

As she was tucking her notebook inside of her guitarcase, he rolled into the recording booth. "Here..." he said, holding out the CD towards her. Timidly she took it, grasping the jewled case with a mix of accomplishment and pride.

"Thanks..." she murmured quietly, bending over to pick up her guitarcase.

Just as she turned to walk out of the studio to catch up with Sadie, he grabbed her free hand and pulled her back. "Jude," he whispered softly, stroking the top of her hand. "I'm so sorry about what I said...I know I always say I never meant to hurt you, but I always mean it. Always always."

The orange shag carpet caught her interest as he spoke, but she listened all the same. "I get that what happened touched you, and I try to keep it inside...for you, it's not right for a man to be...weak." he spoke softly, he was using a voice she didn't recognize. "I want us to communicate, Jude. I want you to be able to tell me what's on your mind without hesitating. That's what being together is all about..."

She nodded quietly and he turned her chin to look at him. "I love you Jude, you're my other half. I can't see my life **without** you." he told her seriously. Tears glistened in her eyes and he reached up to stroke her cheek. "Come home with me tonight...forget Sadie's. The apartment feels so empty without you."

She looked at him in the eyes, her heart beating erratically at his confession and nodded silently. "Okay," she mouthed, feeling her heart bubble with self-contained joy. "Let's go home."

**2 days 'til TWLOHA benefit...**

Jude awoke the next morning, her arm slung across Tommy's neck and her leg curled around his. A sheet covered her lower half and as she lifted her head from her pillowless spot, she realized they were laying the wrong way. Before she could curse the sun, she remembered the previous night. The bubble bath, the wine, his massage, his lips...

She rolled on her side, facing him, and stroked the side of his face. A warmth washed around in her stomach, and she could feel her heart beginning to burn as well. What would she do without him? The love/hate relationship they had was beginning to take it's toll, but she knew no matter what she'd be chained to his side.

Without waking him, she slid from underneath the sheet and walked naked to the bathroom. Thirty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, still naked but cleaner, and went to get dressed. Tommy had a doctor's appointment today and she had to be at G Major soon. "Tommy," she shook him as she snapped on her bra. "Tommy...wake up."

He made no sound or movement, so after sliding on her panties, she hopped on the bed and straddled his back. Slowly she kissed the crook of his neck, down his back, and across his shoulders; murmuring his name breathily. Just as she slid her hand around to his stomach and down to his package, he woke up. "Jude..." he whined, burying his face in the mattress.

"You've gotta get up, you need to see your Doctor today."

"But...I don't wanna."

She chuckled at the lack of maturity in his voice. "C'mon. We always do lots of things we don't wanna. Now...get up." She stood up and smacked him on the ass before hopping off the bed and grabbing the dress shirt from the floor. She danced into the bathroom, sliding on the dress and fluffing her hair. Her finger trailed down the side of her neck where the stitches had dissolved. Now only a pink line had remained, but pain still shot through her neck every once in a while.

While she was brushing her teeth, a song bouncing around in her head, Tommy rolled in the bathroom with only his birthday suit on and turned on the faucets. "You gonna join me?" he asked stopping just behind her and snaking his arm around her stomach, pulling down into his lap.

She shook her head as he caressed down her leg and back up her thigh. "No," she told him after getting up to spit out the toothpaste. "I've got to get to work." She rinsed her mouth and turned to face him, a droplet of water hanging from her chin. "Maybe tonight..."

She leaned in and kissed him softly, retreating before he could start anything. "I'll see you at G Major in three hours?" she called from the bedroom as she slid on her heels.

"Yeah, Jude." he called from the shower. "Love you!"

--

Jude bounced into G Major, her heels clicking with every step. She felt happy, the happiest in a long time, and it felt like nothing could bring her down. She breezed past the interns typing away at their keyboards, happy to be in the music industry doing what little they could; past the janitor cleaning the floors while he lip sang along with the music playing from his old walkman tape player. Just as she reached Studio A, her cellphone rang. 'Shut up and Let me go' wafted from her purse, telling her it was Sadie calling her. She flipped it open and pushed open the door to the sound booth. "Sades? 'Sup?" she asked, setting her bag down by the doorway and taking her seat at the sound board.

"I seen you when you walked in," She whispered. "Are you...are you glowing?"

"I don't know Sadie...I haven't noticed." she said sarcastically, looking into the recording booth to see Savannah waiting patiently playing the drum pad.

"So...what happened last night?" Sadie prodded. "You didn't sleep on my couch..."

"Ah - nothing." She said, her voice light. "How about we discuss this over lunch - if I get one today..."

"Okay, Jude." she whispered again. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." She hung up the phone, staring at it in her hand for a moment before lifting her head to look at her artist in the recording booth. She smiled and pressed the mic feed. "Got another song?" She asked which was replied with a nod.

"I've got three years worth of music to record." She chuckled.

"Alright, well we'll lay down the vocals now and when Tommy gets here we'll work on the sound. Sound cool?"

"Yep." she said, setting down the drum pad and picking up the studio's electric guitar. "It's called 'I kissed a girl'" She slid on a pair of headphones, keeping one on her ear and the other just behind it.

Jude nodded, flicking switches and twisting nobs. "Alright, 'I Kissed A Girl', Savannah T. Take one." Her finger hovered over the record button. "In three, two..." She held up her index finger as she pressed the record button.

Savannah began playing the guitar with ease, like she'd done it a million times and Jude felt reminded of herself - as a young musician. Within a few bars, her voice cut in. "_This was never the way I planned - not my intention_..."

--

Tommy wasn't excited to go to the doctor's that morning. It wasn't that he had a problem with doctor's, he was fine with them. They saved his grandmother's life as she was in the grasp of death, but when it came to psychologists - he was never okay. As soon as he wheeled himself into the room, he felt the condensending demeanor of the psychologist. He was older, his father would probably be about his age if he were still alive, and he seemed to be from one of those rich families.

"Tell me about your childhood." he said, sliding his gold framed glasses up his nose.

"I was the second son of five children. The last two being twin girls. I was always the outsider," he said, all of it coming out pretty easily for him.

He was quiet for a moment, seeming to get lost in the past. "And after my pop died my mom started drinking and beating me and my brother, Bradin."

Tommy looked down at his hands, remembering the beatings and false accusations, the lies he told to protect their family and guilt that came along with it. "But when I was twelve...I got a chance to get out of it...I joined Boyz Attack and never looked back. I forgot all about Bradin and my mother, it wasn't until I was sixteen and on world tour did I learn he committed suicide after I left." he was tearing up just thinking about it. "I never shook the guilt and to this day I still cry...over it...over him."

Tears fell slid down his cheeks and he pinched the bridge of his nose hoping to cease the tears. "I think...I think that's enough for today."

--

When Tommy rolled into Studio A, Jude was listening to the vocals of Savannah's newest song. She nodded her head in content as she listened to the melody and was oblivious to his entrance. He rolled forward, stopping beside her and pulled the headphone from her ear. "Hey girl," he whispered, placing the cup of the headset behind her ear.

She smiled and turned to face him, kissing his lips softly. "Hey," she replied, whispering as well. "How was the appointment?"

He made a face. "No comment."

"Oh that well, huh?" She murmured sarcastically, smiling widely as she pressed her lips against his repeatedly.

He chuckled, stroking her cheeks. "I love you."

She covered his hands with hers. "I love you more."

A cough was heard at the door and the two of them turned to see Savannah standing in the doorway. A smile graced her exotic features, but her arms were crossed over her chest. "As much as I love to see you two all lovey-dovey...my song does need mixing." She said easily and they both nodded in agreement.

They pulled apart from one another and Tommy grabbed the second pair of headphones, putting them over his ears. "Oh, bee-tee-double you," she said, pointing to Jude. "Sadie's looking for you...like James Bond."

Jude's eyes bugged and she remembered her lunch plan with her older sister...her very prodding, nosey, older sister. "Jeez." She whispered to herself before looking up at Savannah. "If you see her, tell her I'm staying chained to this soundboard until your single's done."

Savannah nodded and saluted, causing both girls to giggle as she left.

--

Despite Sadie's discontentment at Jude swindling out of their lunch date, she stayed until it was done. Only leaving to relieve herself and get something to drink. Hours past dinner, after Savannah left and Darius was at the 'dojo', Tommy emerged from Studio A with Jude on his lap. They left the CD on Darius desk for him to see the next morning, and quickly rolled back out to hospitality.

As Jude grabbed a bottle of water, Kyle stood up and cleared his throat. "Cou - Could I get everyone's attention?" He said loudly, but timidly. That was enough to get everyone's attention and like he wanted, everyone's eyes were on him. His cheeks were red and he looked to Tommy for reassurance. Tommy nodded unnoticeably and Kyle took a deep breath and started speaking, looking from Dia who was sitting next to him sporting a confused look to the rest of the room.

"Now I know...we've only been together for a little under a year, but during those months - I've fallen completely, head-over-heels, speechlessly in love with this girl." He gestured to Dia and focused on her. "You are unlike any other girl I've met...I never thought in a million years I would be doing this but..."

He dug in his pocket, pulling out a navy blue velvet box. Gasps could be heard from numerous individuals. Dia's eyes began to tear up and she sniffled waiting for him to continue. "You are the cheese to my macaroni, the Marge to my Homer...the reason I get up in the morning." He lifted the lid of the box gently, revealing a stunning princess cut diamond with rubies detailing the band. "I love you...with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

Dia let out a half sob-half laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. Inside her chest she could feel her heart pounding and all at once she was in his arms, crying happy tears. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I love you!!"

Spied began clapping first, followed by Wally who also began hooting as they kissed, and soon enough everyone had followed suit.

--

Later Tommy and Jude left G Major together, the night enveloping them in a euphoric feeling. Everyone was abuzz with news of Kyle & Dia's wedding. When Spied had pulled out the champange, Kyle had asked that Jude perform at their wedding. She graciously accepted and did not mind when he asked her to perform a list of covers.

Without second thought, Jude helped Tommy into the passenger seat of her mustang and quickly hopped into the driver's seat. They drove at a neutral speed, not wanting to rush the night. He rolled down his window, the cool night air breezing through his hair and brushing Jude's porcelain cheek. "Kyle's proposal was heartwarming." She said, glancing over at Tommy who nodded in the darkness. The light touched by his face and she could see the smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah, it was."

In the dark he reached out, lacing his fingers through hers. "Would you marry me?" he asked generally, not meaning it as a proposal.

She was quiet as she drove with one hand, her eyes on the downtown road ahead of her. "Now?" she questioned softly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She cleared her throat and shook her head. "No..."

Again, from the corner of her eye, she seen him make a face. "Not that I don't love you, Tom, because you know I do. I can't express it enough, but..."

He heard her sigh heavily and he rubbed her thumb with his. "But what?"

"I - I don't think we're ready..." she said, looking over at him after stopping at a red light. "I know we've been through something life altering, and that's supposed to make our bond stronger, but we're still in and out. I don't want to get engaged, we get in a fight and then just throw it away." She shook her head, turning towards the steering wheel and stepping on the gas as the light turned green. "I don't want to regret anything and besides, I'm with you forever...whether you want it or not..."

**1 day 'til TWLOHA benefit...**

When Tommy and Jude strolled into G Major the next day, with her in his lap like usual, they were surprised to see tons of short males rushing around the lobby and hospitality of G Major. A stage was in the works of being set up the stairs where Portia usually dressed the artists, and where the kitchenette used to be - a sound system was being hooked up.

"Jesus..." she said shaking her head, not sure if she'd be able to work with all the commotion.

As if he read her mind, Tommy quickly pushed them into Studio A. "Another road trip?" he asked, grabbing the laptop from the second soundboard and setting it on her lap. She nodded and he grabbed the bag that contained the recording materials, slinging it onto the handles on the back of his wheelchair. "Let's go then..."

--

A few hours later, they were arriving at their hidden place. It was just a few miles from her family's old farmhouse and it brought a feeling of inspiration to Jude whenever she was there. She threw out a blanket that was stowed away in her trunk for times like these and helped Tom down onto the plaid material. Minutes later they were both engrossed in the song, that they heard or knew nothing around them. It was like they forgot about everyone, but themselves.

"No! I don't like that line..." she said, crossing out what Tommy had just written, a few hours after settling in. "It shoud go '_Those teenage hopes who have tears in their eyes too scared to own up to one little lie..._'" She sang, pointing to the lyrics she'd written that he'd scribbled out.

"Alright," He said, taking the pen from her and writing down what she'd just sung. "Fine. That's the way it goes."

She smiled in victory and kissed his cheek. "Exactly." She grabbed the guitar laying beside her leg, playing the melody of the song. "Now onto the bridge..."

Tommy nodded and thought for a moment, writing down a few lines before passing the notebook back to her. She nodded, puckering her bottom lip and began playing again. "_One, two, three, four, five, six, nine, or ten. Money can't buy you back the love that you had then._"

--

Meg and Dia sat inside their apartment, a floor above the one and only Torquil Cambell, an idol to both of them, chatting idly as they flipped through bridal magazines. "I still cannot believe Kyle proposed." Meg commented, gazing at an ivory gown. "And you said yes!" She lifted her eyes to look at her sister, a wide smile on her face.

"I still can't believe it either," Dia replied, staring at her engagement ring.

"He was totally adorable..._you are the Marge to my Homer_." Meg put her hand on Dia's arm, causing Dia to lift her eyes. "I'm really happy for you, sis."

The two embraced one another, tears rolling down their cheeks. They hadn't been apart since starting their wild ride of fame and fortune, how could they cope without one another? Or more likely, how would Meg cope without Dia? Somewhere down inside they both knew something was going to change. For the worst or for the best, neither of them knew.

--

It'd been a long, loud, and stressful day with the TWLOHA team there setting up things for the following day's events. As the day grew dimmer and night crept upon the slacking workers, Darius began closing up final businesses of the day. He was filing papers and making last minute phone calls when there was a knock at his office door. Confusion washed over him as he stared at the closed double doors, he wasn't expecting anyone and his receptionist hadn't paged to tell him anything. Still he shouted, "Come in!"

The door pushed open, revealing a very thin and paler Portia Rochelle Mills accompanied by a tall, broad shouldered, Latin male. "Hey D," She said timidly, taking a step inside his office. The male followed closely behind her and Darius noticed how he kept a hand on Portia's lower back.

"What are you doing here? The last time I checked you were supposed to be in jail with a lengthy sentence left to serve." He said with a chill to his voice. keeping his eyes on her face.

"Darius," She said moving closer, her now straight hair swinging over her shoulders. "I need your help. I'm not going to make it in there...it's horrible."

Darius shook his head, finally noticing the tattered clothes she wore. "What do you expect me to do? Snap my fingers and make everything right again? Maybe you shouldn't have slit Tommy's brakes way back when."

She let out a sob, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry, I've learnt my lesson..." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she reached her hand out to touch him.

He snatched his hand back, shaking his head. "No, Portia. I can't do anything, even if I could - I wouldn't."

"Please, D. They're coming after me." She whispered, her hands shaking as she straightened out the hem of her shirt. "I can't go back...I don't want to."

Again, confusion washed over him as things finally started clicking in his head. His eyebrows knitted together as his jaw set. "How did you get here? Were you even allowed to come here?" He asked, standing up and leaning in close to her. Portia immediately got scared, knowing the temper of her older brother, and fell back into the leather chair set in front of his desk.

"No," she squeaked, looking as feeble as a mouse.

"Get...out." He said, throwing his finger at the door. "You nearly had G Major closed and you expect me to help you escape from your punishment? When you called the police yourself!? Get out...NOW!"

She got up from the chair slowly, backing up into the male she'd entered with. "Please, D. I'm sorry..."

"I said...go!" And with a flick of his wrist, they were gone.

**Day of the TWLOHA benefit...**

Sadie was at G Major early that day, tacking up performance schedules in each of the studios, where they were to rehearse and alter anything before the show that night. Behind her Angela, who was dressed up like a ballerina today, strayed behind her holding papers and chatting incesently. Recently she had a tea party with girls' from their neighborhood and she insisted on telling everyone each and every detail of the playdate.

As she walked into Studio C, to tape one of bright blue papers to the side of the file cabinet, she spotted a sleeping form on a ratted couch off to the corner. She turned to Angela, kneeling to her height. "Ang, babe, stay right here. Okay?" She said, referring to the doorway. The young girl nodded as Sadie stood up and crossed the room in a few short strides.

"Excuse me...?" She said, reaching out timidly to touch him or her. When they made no movement, she shook them lightly. "Excuse -"

The sleeping person turned to their side, revealing their face. "Portia?" Sadie whispered, her eyebrows knitting together. "What're you doing here?"

Portia sat up quickly, drawing the maroon blanket to her chin as well as her knees. "I'm sleeping..." She said, her hazel eyes wild. Her hair stuck out in array and her eyes had large blakc rims around them. "Are you going to tell Darius? Please don't tell Darius..."

Sadie, who had been informed of the Portia mess last night, knew better than to not say anything, but the look in Portia's eyes made her feel sorry for the younger Mills child. She pulled the blanket from her body, feeling as if she were confronting her daughter - not her former co-worker. She needed to think quickly, and fast. "If you get up and leave now," She said condescendingly, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "I'll give you my car keys...and money to get something to eat...but you have to leave right now."

Portia threw her bony arms around Sadie's neck. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed, her ringed eyes turning red with tears. "I knew you were a true friend." She took the keys and money from Sadie's fingers, stuffing them both in her pocket.

"Again, thank you." She said, slowly backing up out of the door. "I won't forget this." She nearly backed up into Angela, but luckily the young girl moved before colliding with her. She smiled briefly at her before rushing out the backdoor.

--

Kat and Jude strolled leisurely through the mall, Big Lou trailing behind the two friends as they shopped. This, shopping, wasn't a normal routine for Jude, but after this hour she'd be tied down for the rest of the day and night. The TWLOHA benefit was going to be some big shindig Darius claimed.

"So, what's this TWLOHA benefit thing for, anyway?" Kat asked, taking a sip of her fruit smoothie and glancing at Jude.

"For self...mutilators." She said, grimacing at the thought. "TWLOHA shows them that they don't have to do hurt themselves...that there are other alternatives."

"Oh, like snapping rubberbands?" Kat joked, chuckling.

Jude didn't join in, shaking her head. "It's not something to joke about, Kat." She said as they walked past a large poster promoting Jude's latest album. "It becomes a lifestyle for them - teens and adults alike."

Kat nodded, understanding. "Sorry,"

"It's cool," she told her, waving her hand through the air. "I'm not offended or anything."

Just then, her phone started vibrating in her pocket. Jude jumped about two feet away from Kat and laughed as she pulled it out. "Whoo, what a rush." She said, flipping it open. "Ello?"

On the other end of the line, shouting and banging drounded out the voice of her caller. "I can't hear you!" She shouted into the phone, looking ridculous as she stood in the middle of the mall. "Go into one ofthe studios!"

Within seconds everything was quiet except for the breathing on the other end. "Jesus. You'd think after doing it so many times they'd be able to assemble a stage and sound system." Tommy said with exasperation. Quickly he remembered his reason for calling, and took a deep breath before talking. "Oh yea, Jude, you gotta be here within an hour and a half - last rehearsals start soon and Darius doesn't like procrastinators."

"Yeah, yeah." Jude said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be there soon."

They said their good byes and she hung up the phone, looking at Kat. "You're coming to the benefit tonight, right?" She asked and got a nod in reply. "Well, I have 'last rehearsals' right now so I have to get to G Major, but I'll see you tonight?"

"Mhm." Kat hummed, nodding her head again. "You've gotta come back to the car with me, though. I have a one-and-only Kat Bee design."

Jude smiled widely, happy to have her friend back but sad at the same time, because she knew in time Kat would be flying back to LA to continue on with her fahionista lifestyle.

--

Later that night, just as guests were beginning to arrive at G Major, Jude and Tommy were in Studio C tweaking the last bit of her song. The first performance was set to be in a few hours, after some meet and greets, and Jude wasn't feeling so hot. In fact she was feeling quite sickly and Tommy noticed. "You feelin' okay?" He asked as he ceased playing the piano, looking at her.

She nodded, feeling queasy. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She insisted, pushing a chunk of hair from her face. She remembered eating a salad at the food court at the mall. '_Never eat from a salad bar at a mall - that's never the safest thing to do_.' That was about the only good advice her mother ever did give her. Now she realized why she said it.

"Ugh, scratch that...I'll be right back." She said quickly, rushing out of the studio with her hand covering her mouth.

Upon running into the bathroom and the first vacant stall, she emptied the contents of her stomach in one heave. Once it was all out, she sat down on the tiled floors and ripped a piece of toilet paper from the roll, wiping her lips. Leaning her head back against the red divider, trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes she stood up and threw the balled up tissue in the toilet, flushing it down. She quickly washed her hands and splashed water on her face, feeling much better than she had before.

As she left the bathroom, she hummed the tune of the song she was to be performing that night. Before reaching Studio C, someone called her name. The hallway leading to the back exit was dim, so she walked a few feet down to see who it was. Jude stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes bugging as she seen who stood at the end of the parallel hallway. "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me." she said as her eyes surveyed her mother.

Victoria, who had no contact with her daughters since leaving Toronto, stood feet away from Jude, her once pale skin now sunkissed from many days out in the Italian sun. Beneath the shirt and skirt set she wore, Jude could spot the starting of a pregnancy hump. The wedding ring that broke up the Harrison family, so long ago it seemed now, was still intact on her finger. She wasn't sure what to say to her daughter, or the reaction even if she said nothing.

"What do you want, Victoria?" Jude asked with such ice in her voice that it made her mother flinch.

"I came to see you, honey. It's been too long and I've missed you." She told her, stepping forward causing Jude to take a step back.

"Please, if you missed me you would've called."

"I'm sorry, Jude, it's just Don's been a bit unreasonable...but I've made him see now. He's letting me visit you."

"Letting you? What mom is he controlling you?" She asked bitterly, balling her fists up underneath her crossed arms.

"Why must you be so hateful towards him? He's been so much better to me than your father has! Why can't you see that he makes me happy?"

"Because _mother_ that man took you away from your daughters when I - they - needed you the most!" she shouted. "I was seventeen! How could you just up and leave me like that? Don't you think I needed a mother? Some sort of guidance?"

"I'm sorry Jude, I was just thinking of myself at the time."

"Oh, how blatantly obvious!" She spat.

"I never stopped loving you Jude, you're my flesh and blood after all."

Jude snorted, feeling tears starting to well up behind her eyes and the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of her mother. "Just go away! I hate you...nothing you can say will change a thing!"

With her part said she turned on her heel and jogged to Studio C, slamming the door behind her.

Tommy's head shot up hearing the door slam and a curious look crossed his face. He heard Jude muttering to herself as she wandered back to the piano he sat at. "What happened?"

"Mothers...mothers and their stupid, stupid second husbands." She muttered, not wanting to talk anymore about it.

--

"Welcome, to G Major's first annual To Write Love On Her Arms benefit." Sadie spoke into the microphone, the red sequins on her dress glittering in the stage lights. "We here at the recrod label feel what they are doing is more than honorable and have decided to help by promoting and raising money for the organization."

The crowd tittered, but Sadie continued on. "Tonight we have a host of performers from the G Major family. First up tonight is Internationally known Patsy Sewer!" She clapped as she walked off stage just as Patsy bounced on.

"How's the crowd tonight?!" Patsy called out, burping into the microphone. "Oops, sorry." She placed a hand on her belly, laughing. "Burritos always have that effect."

Patsy strapped on a guitar and stepped up to the microphone. "Tonight, I will have SME backing me up as I perform my newest song from my upcoming album 'Hole in the Heart'."

She turned and nodded to Kyle who began a military style drumming. After a few bars Patsy joined in on guitar, strumming a few times before leaning into the microphone and singing. "_One pill makes you larger and one pill makes you small...and the ones that mother gives you. Don't do anything at all._"

In the crowd Jamie, who had become even more enamored with her over the years, watched in awe as she performed. He thought, no knew, that she'd grown as an artist. No longer was she the angry, punk that hid from herself. Now in the bright lights of the stage, he knew he was in love with her - that his infactuation with Jude was just that, an infactuation - in his heart he knew Patsy was the one for him.

"_Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall. And if you go chasing rabbits and you know you're going to fall_." she sang, her eyes scanning the crowd. A smile captured her face upon seeing Jamie stand out. "_Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar has given you the call. Call Alice, when she was just small._"

Slowly, the tempo rose as did her the pitch in her voice. "_When men on the chessboard get up and tell you where to go! And you've just had some kind of mushroom and your mind is moving low!_" She stopped playing the guitar, letting it fall to her side, and gripped the microphone with both hands. "_Go ask Alice! I think she'll know! When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead...And the White Knight is talking backwards, and the Red Queen's 'off with her head!'_"

She grabbed the microphone, walking towards Spied who'd picked up playing when she stopped and leant her back against his. "_Remember what the dormouse said:_" She slowly sank lower to the ground, sliding her back down Spied's as she finished the song on a high note. "_Feed your head! Feed your head! Feed your head!_"

As Patsy sat on the stage, chest heaving and face beaming, the crowd broke into a thunderous applause. Hoops and hollars could be heard throughout the crowd and it just made her smile wider. She got up, bowing with the SME boys before quickly exiting the stage just before Meg and Dia came out.

--

Jude could hear the crowd cheering for Patsy from the ladies room as she sat on the counter, swinging her feet that hung above the floor. Tears were making their way down her cheeks, sniffles and sobs intervening every so often. She hated her mother and the fact that she showed up at G Major. And the fact that her mother was pregnant made her sick to her stomach. She hated to think that her mother was having that _man's_ child.

The door swinging open knocked her from her reverie and she looked up to see Sadie standing in the doorway. "Jude," she sighed, walking over to her. "She cares about us...that's why she came back. She realized her mistakes and she's sorry." She pulled off a rectangle of paper towel and ran it underneath some cold water. Like a mother she wiped Jude's face, blotting underneath her eyes so as to not smudge her make up. Out at the benefit, Meg and Dia began their set with the crowd cheering along.

"But did you see her stomach?" she mumbled, looking down. "She's having _his_ baby! And she never bothered to call either of us."

Sadie nodded, leaning in and hugging Jude. "I know, I'm hurt too, but she won't leave Jude." She tells her, stroking her hair. "She wants to see you perform."

Jude sighed, holding onto Sadie tightly. "She knows what happened with you and Tommy." Sadie whispers after a few moments of silence. "You know? In Abilene?"

"God...how'd she find out? Only so many people knew..." She said, trying to tally up the people she told the truth to.

"Does it matter?" Jude shook her head and Sadie continued. "Just get through the performance tonight and we'll try to get her to leave, huh?"

Jude nodded, sniffling, happy with that idea. Outside, she could hear SME starting up with crowd cheering louder than they were performing. There was a heavy knock on the door. "Jude Harrison?" A female voice called through the door. "Five minutes 'til stage time."

"Thank you!" She called, hopping off the counter. She turned to Sadie. "Did you see the dress Kat made for me?"

Sadie shook her head and Jude grabbed the hanger from inside one of the stalls and hung it in front of the door, unzipping the garment bag. Inside was a long, skin-toned dress; golden glitter bits covering the area from the breasts to the crotch, trailing around to her behind. She reached inside and took the dress out, turning it to the scooped back. Sadie extended her hand to touch it, clearly admiring it.

"It's beautiful," She whispered and Jude nodded in agreement.

"Help me put it on?"

--

The SME boys took stage with the crowd going wild at just the mention of their name. Somehow, Karma was able to sneak into the benefit just as they were to perform. She was dressed in disguise; tanner skin, blonde hair, even her tattoo was covered. She made it her mission to avoid any of the G Majorettes who might recognize her. As Spied began the intro to their set, she pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

The crowd kept cheering, nearly overpowering the loud speakers projecting their music out. Spied jumped around as Wally headbanged, playing their respective intruments. After a minute Spied stepped up to the microphone, lips brushing against the metallic cover. "_You could've been all I wanted, but you weren't honest! Now get in the ground!_" Karma flinched at the words, knowing they were directed towards her. "_You choked off the surest of favors, but if you really loved me...you would've endured my world!_"

He backed up and nodded his head before returning his lips to the mic. "_Well you're just as I presumed_..." At that second, Karma's faux pas caught his eye and he spit the next lyric into the mic, glaring at her. If looks could kill, she would've been massacred about then. "_A whore in sheep's clothing - Fucking up all I do! Yeah, And if so here we stop...Then never again will you see this in your life!_"

Spied was in love with this song, the guitar had always attracted him and this was the best he'd ever composed. "_Hang on to the glory at my right hand!_" He raised his right hand as the tempo slowed and he strummed a solitary note. "_Here laid to rest is our love ever longed._" And just as quickly as the tempo slowed, it picked back up to it's normal pace before slowing down again. "_With truth on the shores of compassion...you seem to take premise to all of these songs!_"

Karma couldn't deal with it no longer and she turned on her heel, storming out of the party.

--

"Our next performer is someone I admire very much, she's made amazing music since the age of 15 when she won the _original_ Instant Star..." The crowd cheered loudly, shouting Jude's name. "I've had the luck of growing up with her since she was a wee thing, and though at times I've wanted to wring her neck, I've never been more proud of her. Ladies and gentlemen...Jude Harrison."

Sadie clapped as she walked off the opposite side of the stage as Jude entered. All the lights were turned off, leaving a solitary spotlight on Jude that followed her to the grand piano set up on stage. She smiled beautifully as she walked barefoot to the piano and sat down. "Hello there," she spoke into the mic. "I, uh, am performing a new song, like everyone else, and it means a great deal to me. It's about learning to believe in yourself and to know you can make it through on your own, even if you don't think it's possible."

Tentatively and carefully, she placed her fingers above the keys as the intro, which sounded like a trinket box tone, began. She harmonized with the melody, closing her eyes. The melody continued on and she opened her eyes to start singing. "_When you get caught in the rain with no where to run, when you're distraught and in pain without anyone...When you keep crying out to be saved, but nobody comes and you feel so far away - That you just can't find your way home. You can get there alone - It's okay, once you sa-ay..._" She held the note and started in with the piano. "_I can make it through the rain...I can stand up once again on my own and I know that I'm strong enough to mend. And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith. And I live one more day and I make it through the rain._"

She turned her head to look into the crowd as she sung, her fans holding up signs of encouragement and love. Some were even holding lighters up. "_And if you keep falling down,_" She shook her head."_Don't you dare give in...You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly and you'll find what you need to prevail. Once you say..._"

From backstage, Tommy watched as she performed. He kept getting chills from her voice like the first day when they composed the song. Everyday he kept finding another reason to love her, to keep loving her. Her quirks were what made him happy and the fact she let him be himself without judgement made him exceed happiness. "_I can make it through the rain, I can stand up once again on my own. And I know that I'm strong enough to mend. And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith. And I live one more day and I make it through the rain_..."

--

When Jude had finished her song, the crowd kept cheering even after she disappeared offstage. Sadie, once again, took ahold of the microphone. "Our last performer of the night is one that has been behind the music for many years, but now for the first time since his retirement in '99 - he's going to be performing and possibly releasing a solo album!" The crowd clapped, and Sadie held her arm out. "Here he is...Tommy Quincy!"

Tommy rolled out, a wide smile on his face and waved as the crowd hooped and hollered. Sadie gracioulsy helped him onto the piano bench before disappearing offstage with his wheelchair. "This song," he started. "will be the first song on the album..my album of course. It's dedicated, and about, Jude Harrison - the love of my life."

Behind him, the curtain was pulled to reveal an small orchestra behind him. Just as he'd imagined it. The rythmn began, slow and out there. Very aesthetically pleasing, to him anyway. Like Jude before him, he joined in on the piano and began singing. _"Uh, Listen...Woke up this morning heard the TV sayin' something 'bout disaster in the world and it made me wonder where I'm going._" He looked to the side of the stage where Jude stood, her hand to her chest as she listened to him sing. "_There's so much darkness in the world, but I see beauty left in you girl! And what you give me let's me know that I'll be alright..._"

He looked down at the keys for a moment before glancing back up at Jude, moving onto the chorus. "_'Cause if your love was all I had in this life, well that would be enough...until the end of time._" He harmonized beautifully and she could feel her heart flutter inside her chest as he did so. "_So rest your weary heart and relax your mind. Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time. You've got me singing: Oh-oh-oh-whoa, yeah._" He closed his eyes, his voice making her shiver. "_Oh-oh-oh-whoa, yeah. Everybody sing. Oh-oh-oh-whoa, yeah. Everybody singing. Oh-oh-oh-whoa, yeah!_"

He opened his eyes and found Jude again, forgetting about everyone in the room except for her. For she was the only thing that mattered. "_Now if you're ever wondering about the way I'm feeling...Well baby girl there ain't no question, just to be around you is a blessing! Sick and tired of trying to save the world! I just want to spend my time with you girl and what you're giving me let's me know that we'll be alright._" She closed her eyes as he harmonized just as the violins overpowered everything else.

"_'Cause if your love was all I had in this life. Well that would be enough until the end of time._" She felt the love in his voice and she felt a bit hypnotized. "_So rest your weary heart and relax your mind. Cause I'm gonna love you girl until the end of time_..."

--

After the benefit had ended, the G Major team sat around on the couches all in their respected coupled forms. Jude nearly was asleep on Tommy's lap as he stroked her back soothingly. Darius walked out of his office, a smile on his face - not tired like the rest of them, it seemed like he'd just drank a whole pot of coffee. "You guys did great tonight!" He boomed, startling Jude awake. She scowled, letting her head fall back down onto his shoulder. "A _lot_ of money was raised tonight and it was all thanks to you guys. All of the artists, and prodcuers, are scheduled to take a month's vacation. Even Sadie here." He winked at his vice president and nodded his head at Savannah, who was still wired from her first live performance - which had turned out better than she'd ever hoped for, and gestured for her to come up with him.

"Now this lady right here," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "is a powerhouse performer with an amazing voice. Most of her demo CD's that was made this past week were nearly sold out tonight. I've been thinking of a tour." He gazed up at the ceiling, imagining it. "Savannah Thompson, Jude Harrison, SME, and...Patsy Sewer." He offered, looking down at the short girl.

She nodded enthusiastically, high on endorphins. "I'd love that!" She gushed, bending her knees slightly.

"What do you say SME? Jude? Pats?" He looked around at them.

Jude stood up, making herself the unofficial spokesperson of the group. "With all due respect, D. We're drained, and I'm sure you all will agree with me when I ask: Can't we wait until **after** our vacation to decide on tours and whatnot?"

Darius nodded, patting Savannah in the shoulders. "Alright, everyone go home...get some sleep." He said. "Vacation takes effect next week, so I expect to see you all here tomorrow! Bright and early!"

Random groans were heard from around the room. "Just kidding. No one has to be in tomorrow. They have deconstruction." This time relieved sighs could be heard resonating through the room.

Slowly they all made their way out, hugging and saying Good Bye's before parting.

As Tommy and Jude got a ride home that night in a rented limo, they both chatted about what they'd do for their vacation. Tommy wanted to go out of the country, and Jude didn't think that was such a bad idea, but couldn't think of any places. Tommy eyed her, wiggling his eyebrows. "Hawaii anyone?"


End file.
